Doing it the Looping Way, Tremor does Time Loop
by Tremor230
Summary: The new series taking the place of the Rejection Letters one, various crossovers through the Infinite Loops, inspired by Innortal and the others, but following MY style, don't know if it can be considered "canon" to the Normal Time Loops series, M-rated as usual, OOC, AU and the like, feel free to suggest, updates whenever a new idea strikes me, so be patient. don't know if funny
1. Welcome to the Loops, chap 0

_**My personal take on Innortal's "Time Loop" series, something that pretty much a 'Bazillion' authors did before me and I bet even more will do in the future. ^ ^**_

_**I will try to use the "General" Rules of others, but I think I will also go the "Innortal" way or even add one or two "Variants" on my own ^ ^.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**_

_**888/888/888/888**_

_**Doing it the Looping Way Chapter 0: Notice from Yggdrasil Staff.**_

**- Yggdrasil Main System: Q & A service -  
><strong>

_**Welcome, as you may have noticed if you reached this page, your Universe is currently Locked in what we call the "Infinite Loop Countermeasure Initiave" if you have noticed how things seem to repeat continuously it means that you are Awake, please refrain from believing yourself to be crazy as it is indeed real that Time is Looping.**_

_**It all comes from us of Yggdrasil initiating an Emergency Routine to protect the Multiverse from collapsing due to an Error in our Servers, we are sorry for the inconvenience and promise to do our best to be sure this issue will be resolved as soon as possible.**_

_**Please peruse the following List to have a better understanding of what will happen, feel free to ask to your local Admin (or 'Patron God' if you prefer the Term) in case you do not understand.**_

_**You can also ask to other, older and more experienced Loopers as well, they will be happy to help newcomers in acclimatize with the Infinite Loop Countermeasure Initiative. **_

_**General rules and terminology:**_

_**Baseline: a Loop that follows "Canon" storyline of an Universe, basically what happened before you took notice of the Loops.**_

_**Variant: small differences from the Baseline, whatever those variants will result in huge differences or not is up to the Loopers Awake in that moment.**_

_**Anchor: The Anchor is one person, often the Main Character even if it is not necessary true, that in simple terms 'Holds' the WHOLE Reality of their Universe stable enough to be in a Time Loop in order for a Loop to run, but this doesn't mean that an Anchor is 'Fixed' in their home Universe, that's why "Crossovers" are still possible, an Universe needs an Anchor to 'Run' the Loops, independently from where said Anchor comes.  
><strong>_

_**If an Anchor or whatever Awake Looper "Ascend" (meaning that he or she reach a level of power permitting them to become literally Gods) the Universe the Ascended Looper comes from is then erased from any point in Time, Space and Memory Past, Present and Future of Everyone and Everything (Admin excluded).**_

_**It's one of the biggest "No-No" one can find.**_

_**Awake: To be Awake (with a capital "A" so to not make confusion) is to be aware that time is repeating in a circle (a "Loop" exactly).**_

_**The Anchor is the only Character guaranteed to be always Awake, everyone else may be Awake or not at random intervals.**_

_**Standard Pattern of a Loop: The Anchor (and whoever else) come to awareness in a Loop at a particular point in the story – events play depending by the influence of the Anchor/Loopers present – the Loop ends and then and re-start from the beginning (Commonly known as "reset").**_

_**A Loop usually "Finish" at a predetermined point in time, may it be a particular date or just when a determined number of years have passed or goal achieved, sometimes independently from the starting point if that particular Start is not fixed, in some cases a Loop can end before said time comes and "Crash".**_

_**In case a Loop terminates in a way that produces minor problems in the system that the local admin then has to deal with, it is called "Crashed Loop". Not a big issue, but it means paperwork. Local paradoxes, system glitches, and overly energetic premature terminations are the main causes. Often results in a Safe-Mode loop (Loops where only In-universe abilities are permitted) or a Hogwarts fused Loop (curiously one of the favourite of the oldest Loopers). **_

_**It had been widely recognized and, sadly, accepted that seasoned Loopers are in fact Bat-shit insane.**_

_**Three fundamental things to remember.**_

_**1 - Sakura Syndrome: named after the most 'Infamous' case, the Looper Sakura Haruno (See Naruto Universe in the added 'Yggdrasil Universe List' Coupon). **_

_**A rare state of Mental Instability every Looper had reached at least once at some point (and in most cases might fall-back into in brief 'Flashes').**_

_**This Syndrome is noted as when a Looper's personal morality moves at such right angles to reality that they feel they have the ability to do anything they want to anyone they want. Such things are often rationalized by arguments such as "There is no permanent damage," or "They won't remember this anyway," due to the Loops reset. **_

_**The most common symptoms are: High Level of Promiscuity, Loss of Value of Civil Laws/Moral Laws/Companionship (Also known as "Morality Chain") and seeing a Loop crash as a reasonable or expected outcome.**_

_**Extremely dangerous, helping new Loopers becoming aware of the risks of contracting this form of Mental Instability can help minimize the chances of this surfacing.**_

_**Another method is for the patient to have a truly open heart-to-heart confrontation with themselves, in case one or more of your friends start exhibit symptoms don't be afraid to ask for help to the Admins of your Universe, you and the others will be brought in the "Persona" Universe as soon as possible to help the patient with rehabilitation.**_

_**2 - Setsuna Syndrome: Opposite to the total Loss of Morality of Sakura Syndrome, Setsuna Syndrome focus on the need of the patient to 'Control' the events of their Universe in the hope to stop the Loops from happening.**_

_**Named after the best known case in the Loops, Setsuna Meiou (Also known as Sailor Pluto).**_

_**Setsuna Syndrome is when a Looper breaks in a time Loop and falls into the belief that if they do everything just so, the Loops will end. Attempts to end the Loops often end in increasingly bizarre and destructive ways, often forcing the sufferer and any other Looper stuck with them, especially in cases of "premature Loop termination".**_

_**This too is pretty rare but can be found in new Loopers that are still unaware of **_**How****_ and _Why_ they and their Universe are Looping to begin with, that's why if caught early enough, many times a simple explanation of the situation will be enough to treat the Syndrome. _**

_**However, if a major psychotic break occurs first, this treatment might not be enough. Please contact your System Administrator for advice.**_

_**3 – Eiken Loops:... For the love of whatever Deity you believe in...don't do anything that will result in you going there; it is run by the Greek Goddess Aphrodite and is her only universe because she is by her own admission "Allergic to hard work." **_

_**It is usually seen as a Punishment Loop by all but the most perverse/insane Loopers (**_**Although in the ONLY instance he was Awake in a Loop****, Jiraiya of the Naruto Universe expressed the wish to be prohibited from ever 'Looping' again and have his memories of it erased, this should help understand how feared that Universe is by pretty much everyone_). _**

_**Considered dangerous mostly because it locks subspace pockets and any abilities that a normal human (Hub) couldn't have. In addition, there are less PG-13 reasons it's regarded as such, please read the M-Rated version of this guide for the complete, sickening List. **_

_**It is mostly seen as a "Punishment Loop" for causing a Loop to crash (in the majority of cases by killing the Anchor along a great number of people), causing catastrophic events of the "End of the World" scenario and doing other mistakes of similar magnitude either consciously or not, depending on the local Admin.**_

_**It is also used as "Prison" for the Most Evil/Dangerous Loopers in the Multiverse, voices are that Dio Brando himself, after six Loops in a row there, admitted the wish to become vegetarian, convert to Buddhism and live the life of an hermit far away from every Life Form in exchange of freedom.**_

_**That was a thousand of Loops ago and he is still there suffering instead. **_

_**Thank you for your attention, please have a nice day, we also once again wish to apologies for whatever problem our "Infinite Loop" countermeasure may have caused or will cause you and your family/friends.**_

_**Cordially yours,**_

_**The Staff of Yggdrasil.**_

_**(Please don't sue us!)**_

"DONE! Like this people will have a first idea of what will happen, we will let the other Loopers fill the blanks and answer to every doubt the newcomers will have!" Thor said in triumph.

"And you think this will be enough?" Urd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our Legal Office says that at least with this we can theoretically minimize the number of legal actions against us..." Loki said with a nervous smile.

"I really hope so," Shinigami said with a defeated sigh while checking Konoha on his console.

"Be strong! What could possibly go wrong?" Merlin asked with a reassuring smile.

A chorus of groans from the assembled Deities (Admins) was his answer.


	2. Chapter 1

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques)

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

**1-1 (Zero no Tsukaima) -**

"I compliment you for not running away," Guiche said with a flourish of his rose.

To Louise, Anchor of her own reality (Take that Kirche! Who's _Zero _now?) this Loop had been fairly normal, she woke-up in her bed, Awake just like every time, and summoned Saito as her Familiar, he too Awake since the beginning this time, and was now watching him fight Guiche for...well, she had lost count around the one-hundred times.

But this time her beloved Familiar/Husband had promised something special to '_spice things up'_ after a rather peculiar Loop he had been in.

"Well, I wanted to see if a so-called Noble was really so cool as they said to be," Saito answered with a grin.

Unseen by the others Louise just took out a recliner from her Dimensional Pocket and stood watching in curiosity.

"Oh, REALLY!? Then I will show you! Come my Valkyries!" Guiche said between clenched teeth.

As one six golems of bronze erupted from underground, each one holding a different weapon, looking at his enemies with defiance _Derflinger _the Familiar of the Void cracked his knuckles .

"**The Mayonaise War Erupts!** (マヨネーズ戦争勃発!) / Feel The Power of The Fist of The Nosehair Attack!" the Human Familiar said while dashing towards the Valkyries, hitting them with his nosehairs and reducing them to scraps of metal.

"WHAT?!" Guiche said in horror and disgust.

"Pfft-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" while the pink-haired Valliere was laughing herself to tears, Saito concluded the fight by grabbing the young man with his nosehairs before slamming Guiche's head hard on the floor, burying him underground up to the waist.

"And feel lucky that I did not use my armpit hairs, or you would have been dead!" Saito said with crossed arms, making Louise erupt into a new fit of laughs.

"Did you like?" he asked once neared his Master/Wife.

"You-you h-had a Bo-bobo Loop?" the girl asked between giggles, both ignoring the horrified looks of the other students.

"Actually took the place of one of them, their Anchor Beauty helped me go through it almost unscathed," he answered.

"Who did you substitute? Don Patch?" Louise asked.

"Nope, neither Bo-bobo..." Saito answered with a grimace.

"The-the-the farting one? PFFFT-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the petite girl asked disbelieving, before laughing again at his pained nod.

"Heppokomaru must have a pair of asscheeks made of iron to keep his gas in..." Saito muttered in shame, making Louise's laughs grow in volume.

He just KNEW she will never make him live it down now.

**1-2 (yet another Zero no Tsukaima Loop)**

When Saito blinked Awake he found himself riding the old war airplane, the _Zero Fighter,_ around the time Wardes made his return, looking behind him he saw Louise looking at him with narrowed eyes before smiling.

"Awake?" she asked.

"Yep, what did I miss?" he asked back.

"Nothing much, the Familiar Bond makes us share the same Loops, the only difference is the time you Awake, I was hoping you would be Awake for this, if you don't mind, I would like to deal with Wardes in a different way this time," Louise answered while sitting on Saito's lap and opening the cockpit.

"Then why you sat on me?" he asked.

"I changed style panties and wanted to see if you liked," she answered while standing up to look at the dragon-riding man behind them.

"_Sakura Syndrome_?" the Human Familiar muttered while watching at his own _chibified_ face on the front of the white frilly cloth of her undergarment.

"Had that be the case you wouldn't be using your mouth to talk, now keep the plane still, I need to aim," the pink-haired mage answered.

"After what you said it will be extra hard...and what do you mean with aimin-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Saito said before going wide-eyed.

The young witch had just took out of her Dimensional Pocket an HUGE riffle-like weapon almost as big as she was, keeping the trigger pressed she channeled a great deal of energy on the bullet in a little show of sparks.

"I Looped as Fortune's daughter in a Metal Gear Loop, and this is her final present to me, her Rail Gun!" Louise said.

"YOU HAVE NO WAY TO ESCAPE ME, DERFLINGER! A WIND DRAGON IS THE FASTEST-_**SPLARK!**_" Wardes was saying before the electromagnetic-charged projectile teared his body in half after exploding the dragon's head in a shower of blood, killing both instantly.

"Done! It gave me Ooh so much satisfaction!" Louise said with an happy smile while dropping on Saito's lap.

"I can feel something '_poking'_ on my back here," she said.

"A sexy girl, up-skirt show, gore-filled violence and heavy weaponry...you can't expect me to not react," the Human familiar answered while giving a '_twitch'_.

"We'll take care of that later, now focus on piloting," the girl said with a smirk.

"YESSIR, MISTRESS!" Saito said, thanking the Gods for the Loops ability to '_Loosen Up'_ his beloved wife.

**1-3 (A MLP interlude, not a brony, sorry) -**

"AND THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon said in ecstasy, before noticing that her heart-felt speech was directed to literally no-one, apparently she had been so caught-up in talking and proclaiming her return that she didn't notice the complete lack of people.

"Hoy! The Summer Sun Celebration has been postponed, somepony talked the Princess into doing everything tomorrow," an earth pony said while cleaning, cursing with a low voice against a nasty spot on the floor.

"Tomorrow!? Why tomorrow? I WAITED FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS! I PRETEND MY DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!" Nightmare Moon said with a shrilly voice.

"Listen, missy! I do not make the rules 'kay? They said tomorrow and tomorrow it will be, if ya waited thousands of years ya can also wait a day," the Janitor Pony said with an huff.

"But-but...I prepared a speech! I shined my armour to be extra-sparking and studied my expression to be super-terrifying! Why I have to wait another day? WHY?! Buuu-Huuuu!" the former Princess Luna said while erupting into tears.

Not far away Twilight and the others were watching the scene with a sad expression.

"Okay, this just stopped being funny, let's hit her and explain everything once free from Darkness," the local Anchor said with a sigh.

"It seemed like a good idea, I never thought she would react like that," Rainbow Dash admitted.

While the Elements of Harmony prepared their attack, each one of them cringed at the sheer Drama-Queen-Level of desperation the supposed Evil Unicorn was displaying, turning more childish at each passing second,

**1-4 (Final Fantasy X) - **

When Yuna woke-up she was greeted by the warm sun of the morning and the singing of birds, with a wide smile on her face she turned on her bed to wake-up the snoring blond near her.

The problem was that there was not a snoring blond next to her, nor a "_next"_ to begin with in the small, one-person-only bed she was sleeping in.

Jerking up she looked around, noticing to her surprise that she was back in her awfully-large tent in Besaid.

"YO! Yuna! Ready for your first act as a Summoner?" a familiar voice asked.

"W-W-Wakka?!" she asked, making the other enter with a great hurry.

"You okay? You are pale, LULU! HURRY-UP! There is something wrong with Yuna!" the Blizball Captain said with a worried tone, barely few seconds later the black-dressed Black-Mage and Kimahri the Ronso entered the room.

"Yuna is okay?" the blue-furred giant asked, looking around for threats.

"She seems fine, did you have a bad dream?" Lulu asked after checking on the girl.

"P-Probably..." Yuna answered, unable to comprehend how she went from going to give her speech in the Blitzball Stadium after defeating Vegnagun with Rikku and Peine to be back at the VERY START of her Pilgrimage as a Summoner...and where was Tidus?

"Who? Never heard of him, is he a friend of yours? You should present him to us," Wakka answered at that question.

"Tidus...who, you say?" that was too much, if they were joking she WILL make them pay.

A rapid look at both calendar and wardrobe showed that they were sadly NOT joking, for some reason she was back at the beginning of everything.

"Well, if you will let me, I will go give some pointers to the guys before joining you at the Temple, okay?" the enthusiastic man said with a grin.

"Just go, you. Me and Kimahri will be more than enough to protect Yuna from the dangers we will meet between here and the Temple barely few feet away," Lulu answered with a sigh.

"I never understand if she jokes or if she is serious..." Wakka muttered while leaving.

"Can Kimahri know why we keep Wakka?" Kimahri asked.

"Because we may need a comic relief, and because he is still a good man no matter his innumerable flaws," the Black Mage answered.

"They are saying the same things they did that day...but then, he will be also here soon!" Yuna muttered in surprise, before smiling happily.

She will once again be with her beloved, even if through a difficult Pilgrimage, but if she was really back in Time then she will be there for him once discovered the truth about Sin, and maybe she will be able to have the Faiths to keep him alive instead of having her chase ghosts before FINALLY relenting and giving him back to her.

One thing she won't re-do though, was her fake Marriage with Seymour, for one thing the guy was a creep, another reason was that in the end she was about to marry a DEAD GUY (making her a widow the same instant she said '_I do'_) and worst of all...

Those damned shoes were killing her feet the whole time! Really, all those money threw around for the marriage of the century and they took the wrong size of shoes!

Now, if only she could have back her guns, a staff was good and all, but she had grown to love shooting the bad guys.

**1-1 A VERY different fight for Guiche, and a slightly more humiliating ****one ****too.**

**1-2 Louise has apparently learned how people in other worlds do without Magic, and she love it!**

**1-3 I tried a MLP Loop because curious, I don't know if there will be others.**

**1-4 Yuna's first Loop, will Spira be ready for a more "Fun-Loving" Summoner?**

**Should I keep this style or make each chapter into a "Collection" of Loops about a single Anime/Manga/Videogame/Tv Series? Please let me know what do you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 2

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques)

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

**2-1 (Harry Potter) **

The final battle against the Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord was raging, but to the others surprise both Harry Potter and Voldemort stopped firing hexes, the young man growing furious while the Evil Wizard shrieking while looking around wildly.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Harry roared in both rage and disgust.

"YOU SHOULD TELL ME WHAT YOU DID! What happened? What were those disgusting creatures?" Voldemort asked with a gagging sound.

"That was an Eiken Loop, idiot! What the Hell happened?" Harry answered, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

"I...Well, when I saw that I was back to that night of Halloween I decided to take an Alternative Solution..." the Dark Lord answered, sounding surprisingly meek.

"You managed to kill me?" Harry asked back.

"I fired a **Reducto** to the ceiling and had it fall on you, like that there was no spell to rebound against me," he answered.

"And then you went on a merry little slaughter," the Boy-Who-Lived added with a sneer.

"It was not so merry, I managed to anger the Americans that Nuked Great Britain and great part of Europe..." Tom answered while looking down.

"How the Hell did you do that?!" Hermione asked, apparently the other one Awake other than the two.

"I MIGHT or MIGHT NOT have slept with the President's daughter and Wife while sending the image to every Muggle Television and papers...I was kinda euphoric after dealing with Potter, Longbottom and Albus that I left myself go," Voldemort answered.

"Do you know the Harry is the Anchor of our Universe? And that killing him AND causing an event of Mass Destruction followed by countless victims is a sure-way ticket to that Hellish Loop?" Hermione said with a grave tone.

"I know that now, okay? WAIT! It means that I can't kill you?" Tom said while pointing at Harry.

"Not if you don't want this Loop to finish abruptly, the choice is all yours," the young man answered.

"STAND DOWN!" the Dark Lord ordered to his minions.

"You will let the others capture you? They will probably throw you in Azkaban...with the Dementors..." Hermione said.

"FUCK! **Avada Kedavra!**" Voldemort said while pointing his wand at his head, killing himself.

"Wow, he took it pretty bad," Harry commented while the other Death Eaters went slowly immobilized by the others present.

"And you?" Hermione asked.

"Been there few times already, I am not as crafty as Batman, but me and the others know how to stay low there by now, the rest is all a matter of **Occlumency** to suppress the memory," he answered with a shrug.

**2-2 (Fused Loop)**

Auron was calmly watching as the red-dressed girl flew up in the sky, her face showing a smile of pure Madness while her wings of crystal shined in the moonlight.

"PLAY WITH ME, ONIICHAN!" Flandre yelled as a wall of projectiles moved at blinding speed towards the man.

"_Sigh!_...Touhou..." Auron muttered while shaking his head.

At least according to Hiccup he will train his evasiveness like this, how easy would be dodging a claw-swipe from a fiend when a **Bullet Hell** could not even scratch you?

Sidestepping the first sphere of deadly energy the Legendary Guardian charged forward, not even wasting time in questioning the fact that the girl was paying an awful lot of attention into '_drawing'_ geometrical figures with her attacks.

**2-3 (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Goofy? Sora is acting strangely again," a Not-Awake Donald muttered while stealing glances to their companion.

"_Yuk!_ Donald, we went through this already, you are imagining things," Goofy answered with a smile, giving a discreet wink to the Keyblade Holder to keep the revenge on-going.

"_An__d__ then Riku looked into Ansem's eyes, and with a quivering voice asked "Make me yours, Ansem-kun! I love you! Enter my body with your vigorous '_Power'_...if you know what I mean,_" Sora said while reading from the tablet he took from his Sub-Space Pocket.

"ARGH! Stop this! I am not Ansem's gay lover!" Riku said, rejecting the possessing spirit by sheer disgust alone.

"You can say that all you want, but Internet and AnseRiku fangirls think otherwise!" Sora said with a vindictive smirk.

"It's not what it looks like! I am just inside him to use his body as I see fit to my satisfaction!" Ansem said with a frantic expression.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DIRTY THAT SOUNDED?!" Riku yelled with a shriek.

"I wonder how Tifa would react at seeing Cloud paired with Sephiroth..." Goofy muttered, watching amused as Sora used the distraction of the two puking males (Thanks to a rather '_Descriptive'_ Chapter of that Fanfiction) to stab Ansem to death.

It was almost as funny as that Loop where he, Sora and Donald took the place of the Organization XIII, he would have never guessed that laughing evilly would have been that fun.

**2-4 **

Dante, Son of Sparda and Demon Hunter blinked as he Awoke in a small room with a comfy sofa, looking at his left he could see a well-known face looking back at him with a curious expression.

"So?" he asked.

"Meh! Could have been worse," Commander Shepard said, once both went through their respective memories they shrugged and pressed the recording button.

"HEY I AM GRUMP..." Shepard said.

"AND I AM NOT SO GRUMP!" Dante added.

"AND WE ARE THE GAME GRUMPS!" both said at the same time before starting to play.

That will be a strange Loop, that's for sure.

**2-5 (Mass Effect) -**

"Welcome to the Normandy, first time in a Fused Loop?" Joker asked with a smirk once the small girl blinked herself Awake.

"No, but from the place I am in, I take that this is the Mass Effect Loop, right? Harry talked a lot about you people," Hermione said while looking at the ship curiously, from her Loop memories she was a new recruit, but still, that much technology was new to her.

"Eh! I miss that guy, greatest fanatic of flight I had ever seen...well, except for Louise Valliere, that girl was a genius," Joker said with a fond smile.

"Don't say that name..." Hermione hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know her?" the pilot asked.

"Do she know who?" Wrex asked while joining in the room.

"Louise Valliere" Joker said.

"Aaah! That girl, the same temper of a Krogan, I wonder how Saito manages to reign her, could give to a Quarian a run for his money with that brain of hers," the huge alien said.

"SHE IS NOT SO SPECIAL!" Hermione growled with a furious voice.

"But she IS very smart, I am surprised that she comes from a Baseline where technology is non-existent, she adapted really fast at being here," Tali said.

"GRRRR!"

"Let me guess, you had a fused Loop with her and got into a competition about grades...and she surpassed you," Garrus said with his version of a smirk.

"ONLY ONCE! She surpassed me only once and everyone praised her like if she was some kind of superior mind!" the Hogwarts Looper said.

"Interesting. Over-abundance of adrenaline. Psychological analysis required, jealousy? Possible explanation. Annoyance? Lack of Self-Esteem? Other possibility," Mordin said without looking away from his instrumentation.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"Shutting up now." the Quarian said in an even faster way than usual.

"There is no need to get angry," Shepard said with a placating gesture of his hands.

"Commander! Sovereign is attacking the Citadel!" the Ship's AI said through the intercom.

"Moving! Are you with us Miss Herm...where did she go?" Garrus asked before noticing the empty spot near Shepard.

"She had just left the Normandy and..." Joker said before growing green in the face and puking.

"Damn...she is tearing through Sovereing like a Thresher Maw through a Pyjak baby monkey...impressive," Wrex said with a surprised expression.

"Voting to NEVER mention Louise in Miss Granger's presence ever again, who's with me?" Garrus said, making the others raise their hands almost immediately, trying to ignore Sovereign screams of pain and agony.

"That was a new way to use Spiral Power and The Force I had never seen," Tali said, reclining her head to the side to better see the Carnage.

"Okay...okay...I am calm now..."

"_What have I done wrong? I was just coming to say "_Hi!"..." Sovereign said with a whimper while reduced to a shapeless mass of metal.

"Ah! He was Awake...poor guy," Shepard said with a wince.

**2-6 (Legend of Zelda)**

"Oh! This is new..." Link said while looking at himself, he had Awoke mid-step through the ruined halls of Hyrule Castle, the strange thing was that he was wearing a richly decorated black armour instead of his tunic.

"Let's see...Linkendorf? Why not, it may help break the monotony," the Looper said with a shrug.

Following his memories for that Loop he was the Evil Lord Linkendorf, possessor of the Triforce of Power, on a mission to capture Hyrule Prince Ganonda, possessor of the Wisdom one while Zelink was the Heroin of Courage.

After several thousands of Loops even Ganondorf had to relent, by his own admission he had conquered Hyrule so many times that "_It was not funny anymore,_" and so the three of them simply tried to get through each Loop with the lesser amount of damages possible, especially since every countermeasure one of them thought it was just reseted during the next Loop, and with the Triforce itself as an Anchor, it was pretty much sure that the three of them would be Awake, with the only variant being "_When"_ each one would Awoke.

It was during variants like this though that they took a breath and just enjoy the thing.

"Never was the bad guy before, well, there is always a first time for anything, I guess," Link(endorf) said while kicking a set of doors open with a kick, enjoying the boost in strength from the Triforce Shard he possessed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, LINKENDORF! You won't take the Prince!" Zelda said appearing behind him with a wide smile on her face.

"The tunic does wonders to your figure, you know? It's sexy," Link commented.

"Hush, you! Try to stay in character," the Looping Princess said with a faint blush on her face while trying to look stern.

"Sorry, Sorry..._cough!_ BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't stop me, Hero of Courage! Hyrule will be mine!" Link answered with an evil laugh.

"Nice laugh," Zelda commented, chuckling.

"Thanks, but don't break character,"

"Right...Uhm, Ah! YOU ARE WRONG! The forces of Evil will never triumph!" Zelda said while pointing at the Evil Lord with her sword.

"Then...catch me! Ah!" Link said before running forward.

"WAIT! It's not fair! We should have a fight! COME BACK HERE!" Zelda yelled while chasing the laughing "Evil" man.

Once the last door opened the two stopped abruptly, their eyes growing to huge size as they watched the towering form of Ganondorf (Here '_Prince Ganonda'_) look at them with an horror-filled expression tinged in embarrassment.

"Huhuhu..." Link's face turned slowly purple as he tried to not laugh.

"Y-Y-You-Pffft! A-Are you okay...your-your-your Highness?" Zelda asked with a serious tone, her whole body '_vibrating_' under the struggle of not laughing herself.

"DON'T. SAY. A. WORD! And don't laugh!" Ganondorf said with a very red face.

"It's just...that's too much...I am sorry...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Link managed to say before even his Triforce could no longer hold back his amusement.

"I WOKE UP AN INSTANT BEFORE YOU ENTERED! I HAD NO TIME TO CHANGE!" the Garudo male said in despair.

"Well...sorry to say this, but that doesn't suit you, AT ALL!" Zelda said before she too erupted into laughs.

"I hate this Loop," Ganondorf muttered with a sob while taking off the tiara from his head.

One thing was Looping in Zelda's place, but another was doing that as a male but wearing the same clothes she usually wore when being the Princess! Why he had to loop in a cross-dressing Prince? WHY?!

**2-1 Voldemort discovers TRUE FEAR!**

**2-2 Auron is Auron, always calm no matter what.**

**2-3 I hate that fight in Kingdom Hearts 1, so I wanted revenge ^ ^**

**2-4 I don't know how this happened, honest.**

**2-5 Hermione and Louise are very similar academically/psychologically speaking, a rivalry was bound to happen.**

**2-6 Sometimes, taking someone's else place is not as good as it sounds (Male Ganondorf dressed like Princess Zelda, ugh!)**


	4. Chapter 3

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques)

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

**3-1 (Legend of Zelda)**

When Link blinked himself Awake he found his body being different, a small check in a near puddle had him let out a deranged giggle, prompting the other person with him to look at the Looper with a curious expression.

Taking a deep breath Link calmed himself, this was something he had been waiting for ever since this mess started, he would take this occasion with both hands and use it at the most of his abilities, savoring the sweet revenge he had dreamed of for so many nights.

There would be no pauses for his victim, no moments of rest, nor to sleep or to eat, he will return all the despair an anguish he had felt in his baseline with a lot of interests, this was his sweet revenge, and he had all the intentions to savor it for the WHOLE duration of this Loop before cherishing the memory of it for the rest of the Eternity.

Finding the right opening to start the Torture, Link took in a deep breath, ready to start what will be the norm for the rest of his time in that form.

"HEY! LISTEN!" Link said with inhuman glee, making the other cringe at the volume and shrillness of the voice.

Payback is a bitch, Navi!

**3-2 (Jojo Bizarre Adventure) - **

Joseph Joestar and the others, all of them Awake in this Loop, had just entered the fake city Enya had created with her Stand **Justice**, this time knowing well what to do they marched towards the "Hotel" the woman owned.

To their surprise though another person was waiting for them.

"DIO!" Polnareff said with a surprised expression.

"Why is that monster here?" Avdol muttered as he and the others prepared their Stands.

What shocked them was watching the VERY twitching man turn to look at them in...relief?

"J-J-Joestar! T-This is a-all you fault!" Dio Brando said with an attempt at a snarl, but with the various nervous ticks he had it was apparently difficult even for him.

"What happened to you? You are of course Awake otherwise you wouldn't be here," Jotaro asked with a calm tone.

"I had...been imprisoned in that Hell because of you! My Stand was gone and so my being a vampire! I had been hunted down by beasts and deformed creatures, just admit it! It is all your family's fault!" Dio roared in madness, making **The** **World **appear behind him.

"No powers and hunted down by '_deformed creatures'..._oh, God! You had an Eiken Loop!" Joseph said with a snort.

"Could not have happened to a better man," Avdol said with a shiver of revulsion.

"I had hundreds of them! MAKE IT STOP!" Dio ordered with a snarl.

"Hundreds? As in '_in a row'_? That is surprisingly tough," Polnareff said with a low whistle.

"Laugh all you want, but I, DIO, Shall break this circle of repetition! I will ascend from the mortal realm, and once found those so called '_Admins'_ I will kill them all, from there, this whole Yggdrasil system will become the stepping stone to a new reality!" the vampire said with a furious voice.

"Killing the Admins? Those are deities, if I were you, I wouldn't push them towards hating you," Avdol said while shaking his head.

"SILENCE! Once done with you all I will take care of this situation myself!" Dio said with a sneer.

"Suit yourself, but know that after this, I don't think you will leave Eiken any time soon," Jotaro said in sadness.

"**THE WORLD!**" Dio said, using his Stand to stop the time and kill the group, to his horror **Star Platinum **intercepted the fist with one of his own, tearing both Stand and vampire's arm to pieces.

"So your Stand has enough self-preservation to briefly move even with Time blocked, I am impressed," Dio said with an empty chuckle.

"I can do even better," Jotaro said, to the evil man's surprise the others just closed their eyes.

"What are they..."

"**HAMON:** **SOLAR FLARE!"** Jotaro said bringing both hands on his forehead, adding to the technique he learned thanks to Goku the Ripple Joseph taught him, the final result had been a blinding light that thanks to the Ripple mimicked the light of the Sun to the smallest detail, turning Dio in a mass of ashes blew away by the wind.

All under the horrified eyes of Enya that was herself blinded by it, unable to stop Kakyoin from knocking her down unconscious.

"Well, this has just cut our trip down to half, I guess we can still hunt down the remaining members of Dio's little squad, but at least at a more sedated pace," Joseph said with a sigh.

"I almost feel pity for him, where he will Awake his charisma will be a major handicap," Polnareff said with a sigh.

"He is a dangerous man, the Admins won't do the same mistake they did with Kyubei and underestimate the threat, he will be kept in a Loop where his powers are nullified, this was probably his last chance at redemption, but in his blind quest for power he had just decided to spit on the opportunity, he won't have another," Avdol said, shaking his head.

"Poor bastard, but he had it coming," Jotaro said while moving to sit in their car once the illusion of the city dropped completely.

With an unanimous shrug the rest of the group joined the young man, moving towards their next destination with a lighter spirit.

**(Yes, I killed Dio like that, deal with it ^ ^. never liked the character, I always found Pillar Men and even Yoshigake Kira more interesting)**

**3-3 (Final Fantasy VII)**

"What the...oh! President of Shinra? That's new," Sephiroth blinked as he Awoke, by the memories he had of the current Loop he had basically took over after killing both Hojo and the old president.

"Force-fed his own heart until he choked to death, I usually do better than that, I must have been pretty lazy before Awakening," the SOLDIER muttered with a low chuckle, looking at the stuffed head of the scientist on the wall behind his desk with a tiny smile.

"Now...what to do...I saw in the last Loop that achieving a fusion with the planet's core brings pretty much nothing if not this strange sense of _emptiness_ I can not explain, and I swear that I had an after-taste of cinnamon for the whole time once done...I guess Uzumaki was right, the Loops do bring boredom once enough time has passed," Sephiroth mumbled while walking out of his office, ignoring the simpering fools verbally kissing his soles every time he passed near an employee or guard.

"Can I do it? Can I follow Kurosaki's suggestion and just...what was the term? '_Fuck with people's mind'_ if I remember correctly...I do have pretty much lived through every possible variation of my plans, and once even took the place of that Vakentine man in Cloud's group...what do I have to lose though? After all, the next Loop will reset everything...nothing will have repercussions as people won't remember...now, that is an interesting train of thought," the powerful man muttered before a wider, and in hindsight, sicker smile blossomed on his face.

**Some time later – Forgotten Capital -**

An Awake Cloud and Co. were rapidly moving towards the hidden temple underground to once again try to summon **Holy,** preferably with Aeris remaining alive of course, and by how the girl seemed to grow nervous, Cloud understood she too was Awake.

A little private talking later and the too Loopers moved on the platform where the girl will use the...

"What the fuck is happening here?!" Barret asked with wide eyes.

Apparently someone had turned the whole area around the altar in a SPA, using the near pools of water as Jacuzzis.

"Welcome! Welcome to the underground SPA! Do you have any preferences in what treatment you want to follow?" a pretty brunette said, welcoming the group with an huge smile.

"The...the temple?" Aeris asked.

"Oh, that stuff? Shinra bought the whole thing and turned it in a new attraction, you can't imagine the flux of people we have on a daily basis! Although, I guess it was a given since the one giving massages is _Him,_" the girl answered, gaining a dreamy expression as she looked at the massages parlor.

"Him?" Vincent asked with a raised eyebrow, shocked to hear a sigh of pleasure coming from inside the gazebo.

"Yes, Sephirtoh-sama's hands are magic, let me tell you!" she answered with a sigh.

"SEPHIROTH?!" the whole ensemble of heroes yelled, barging in the tent to look at the man turning a woman in a metaphorical pool of goo with a massage, he was shirtless and wearing a pair of form-fitting white pants.

"Yes? Do you have an appointment?" the SOLDIER asked.

"But...but...you...**Meteor,**" Cloud said.

"Forget that rock, I have better things to do...now, who asked for the '_Special Treatment_'?" he answered, making a blond behind the group squeal happily.

"ME! ME!" the girl said with star-filled eyes.

"You prefer the sex before or after the massage?" Sephiroth asked with a straight face, as if it was normal.

"Both?" the girl asked hopeful.

"_Sigh!_ That will cost an extra," he answered, making the woman squeal and pretty much tear her own clothes off in bestial hunger.

"Sorry, Cloud. I am very busy now, we can talk again next week, take an appointment with my secretary for the details, I have not a single moment free to give you...now if you don't mind, I have a customer to serve...make it few dozens..." Sephiroth said, before sighing again at watching the other women wave around bills with an hungry light in their eyes.

"But-but...I am..." Cloud tried saying.

"LET'S GO! I am not about to watch a bloke getting hot under the sheets!" Barret said while dragging Cloud away.

"But!" the young man tried again before a loud moan echoed in the former Temple, making everyone go red in the face.

"Okay, maybe we can return later..." Cloud muttered.

"AAAAAAAAHN! SEPHIROTH-SAMAAAAAA!" the woman yelled in ecstasy.

"NEXT WEEK! WE WILL RETURN NEXT WEEK!" Cloud shrieked while running away.

"_You know what? I will probably do this for the other Loops too, sex is...enjoyable...but I wonder how many things I can try during it..._" Sephirot thought in realization.

**3-1 Link dreamed of this for a long time, we all did ^^**

**3-2 Dio's prison, even more Evil than him.**

**3-3 Sephiroth enters Sakura Syndrome, God knows what this will mean.**


	5. Chapter 4

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques)

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts

**4-1 ( Final Fantasy X)**

Yuna felt herself Awake in what seemed to be a ship in the middle of the ocean, shaking her head slightly she realized that she was strangely taller than everyone and was watching a young man with summoner's robes talking to the Blitzball Team of Wakka.

Yuna's face grew in realization as she couldn't see Kimahri anywhere, when with a trembling hand she caressed her forehead she could feel a small horn where by norm there shouldn't be one.

"Wonderful...me and Kimahri swapped places...I just hope Tidus is not Awake too that would be..." she muttered before a snicker reached her sensible ears.

"Nice fur, Yuna...sorry, _Yuhna_," Tidus muttered with a smirk.

Shit.

"Don't look at me, it's embarrassing," the Anchor said with a sad tone.

"You mean the loincloth you are wearing? I love it, it's hot," the blond answered, grabbing an handful of the girl's furred ass with a wide smile.

"N-Not here!" Yuna hissed, her face growing completely red.

"Then where? My place or yours?" Tidus muttered while waggling his eyebrows.

"What?! With me like this?" Yuna asked with wide eyes.

"I have a thing for tall girls, even if I still find you the best, girls taller than me still have that special place in my heart," the Zanarkand man answered with a shrug.

"Then I'll be sure to remove the competition by filling that _'Special place'_ with my smaller being as well," the Anchor said with narrowed eyes while grabbing the young man's arm.

"Yuhna and Tidus will train, no-one disturb us," she called from above her shoulder.

"...Eh! It must be what the other Loopers called '_Furry'_, interesting," Lulu, secretly Awake herself, muttered while shaking her head.

**Several hours later – docks -**

As the group of Guardians calmly descended to guide Kima the Summoner to the next Temple, Wakka accosted the heavily limping Tidus and the widely smirking female Ronso.

"You okay?" Wakka asked curious.

"Me well...can't feel anything from waist-down...worth it!" Tidus answered with a goofy grin and an abnormally wide smile.

"Yuhna also feels good...Yuhna feels VERY good and will probably train with Tidus again tonight," Yuna answered, still with a _glowing_ face speaking of pure satisfaction.

"It might kill me...worth it!" the blond Guardian replied, his smile doing the impossible and widening further.

"Okay, as long as you don't overdue," ever the dense, Wakka answered with a shrug.

That night screams echoed everywhere as the '_training'_ continued without stop for hours, Wakka just muttered about people never understanding when to stop and Lulu for the first time in her life biting her tongue to not laugh out loudly at the man's thickness.

**4-2 (Zero no tsukaima)**

Smoke, smoke everywhere filled Louise's eyes as her ears kept ringing from the after-effects of a deafening explosion, but as she looked down she noticed an huge difference, she was wearing a school-girl uniform from Saito's world.

"Uh-oh!" the girl muttered as a familiar voice filled the air.

"What do you expect from Saito the _Zero_? He summoned a Commoner! Hahahahaha!" Guiche said, making the other students soon follow his example in laughing hard.

"Hoy! At least I summoned an hot girl! You have an ugly mole, guess who has it better?" Saito answered in glee, making the normally a witch pale considerably.

"_Oh Founder! He is Awake AND the Wizard in the relationship...I am screwed, and not in a _good _way,_" Louise thought while watching the sinister glint in the boy's eyes.

"Okay, she is a cutie at least, I'll give you that," Guiche admitted with a nod.

"A pity though that she will sleep in the pile of hay I prepared in my room," Saito answered with a vengeful smile, somehow with a riding crop already in his hands.

"Mercy?...P-Please?" Louise muttered with red cheeks.

"Why? You are a Familiar...it would be like having mercy of a rock or a tree, I am Saito De Hirage, and with the power of the Pentagram I make you my Familiar...feel honoured, is not everyday for a Commoner to be kissed by a Noble like me," confirming his being Awake by mimicking her own voice, Saito moved her head up to lightly tap her forehead with his wand and then kissing her, subtly adding more tongue than necessary though...not that she minded, at least it helped her ignore the pain of the branding as a Familiar.

"Have mercy, Saito...you know I had issues back there..." Louise muttered.

"I will just pay you back for a little of all the anguish you gave me," the young man answered.

"W-W-With the riding crop? Those things hurts!" the girl said with wide eyes.

"Guess how I felt then while going through that and the kicks to the crotch," he answered.

"Sorry..." Louise muttered while looking down, sobbing a little.

"Useless, spanking can easily take the place of the riding crop, but I will punish you nonetheless," Saito answered with a lecherous smile.

"O-O-O-Of course...i-i-it would b-be only fair fo-for you to punish m-m-m-me!" Louise said with an heavy stutter and crimson face.

"...and guess who will also change my clothes?" he added smirking.

In that moment his face got covered in red as an answer as a geyser of blood erupted from Louise's nose, knocking her down unconscious.

"...Damn, did I do the same back there? It doesn't seem healthy to lose that much blood," the young man muttered in awe, chuckling a little at seeing her somehow happy expression.

**4-3 (Mass Effect)**

Shepard, this time a male, groaned as he awoke while clutching to the seat of his personal bathroom with the mother of all head-aches, he was also Awake, but with the current storm raging in his stomach he would gladly prefer being dead.

"Biotics are not helping either...what happened?" the Looper asked to his own reflection in the mirror, not surprised to see dark bags under his blood-shot eyes and a disheveled beard.

Peeking out of the bathroom his eyes flew wide open at seeing the sheer number of people sleeping in his bed in various state of undress.

"Garrus...Tali...Samara...Ashley...Tiara...Kaidan...Miranda...Kelly...Morinth...Ashley and Samantha...James...Diana...W-W-Wrex?! LEGION?!" Shepard said before running back in his bathroom for a new round of puking.

"N-N-Note to self...NEVER try a drink both Ranma and Naruto mixed between Loops, those two should be locked-down in an Asylum and throw away the key...no way the stuff they offered me to try was legal in any universe of Yggdrasil..." the man muttered between puking fits.

He will MURDER those two the next time he meets them! If he will ever survive the after-math of what happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?! SHEPARD!" Wrex yelled from outside.

"At least the Loop won't last long..." he muttered with a whine as the bathroom door shattered open.

**4-4 (Harry Potter)**

And so he was Looping...the Headmaster was also in this while Potter was the Anchor...as if the boy needed any more importance, those were the thoughts of Severus Snape in his first Loop.

"_**Slytherin**_," he could feel the hat say from his...his own head?

Turning slightly towards the Teachers table he saw familiar, althought older, face smirking at him in undiluted Revenge.

"Whose that man with glasses?" he asked with a whisper.

"That man? He is our Head of House, Professor Potter and he teaches Potions, even if they say that he is more attracted by the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts," Zabini answered him with an uninterested tone.

"...shite..." Snape cursed lowly, especially watching as both Headmaster and Potion Master exchanged a knowing look before their smirk grew wider.

**The next day – Potion class -**

The classroom was exactly like Severus remembered it, even Granger and Weasley were there, and Awake too if their smiles were anything to go by.

If ever, taking Potter's place had put him in a new perspective...the boy's life simply sucked, plain and simple, he himself didn't believe Petunia Dursley could be so vindictive in the privacy of her home, but Hell if she was...

When the door of the class opened with a thundering _Slam!_ That had more than one Gryffindor and several Slytherins almost jump out of their skin, Pot...Harry entered with a flourish of his robes, and damn it if Severus had problems not admitting how well he was pulling it off.

"There won't be any foolish wand-waving in my classroom," Potter said, reciting perfectly the very same speech Snape used to do at every first year class.

"Aaah! Snape, our new...celebrity..." Harry said with a pleasured sneer.

Was he really that bitter? Snape thought, the boy's fame sucked!

"Well, let's see if you are as good as people think you are..." Potter said with a pleasured smile.

In a spark of his old loathing of the boy, Severus expected questions about Potions like he himself did in the past...what he got instead were questions about thermodynamics and rocket science...

"Guh?" Snape muttered with a dumbfound expression.

"Tut-tut...Fame is not all, Snape...five points from Slytherin! Even if we have to live with them, we can't underestimate Muggles, if not to at least save us the issue of Obbliviating the lot of them if they see us use Magic. Instructions are on the blackboard...feel free to ask if you do not get some parts, I'll help you understand it." Harry had then said.

Two hours later, other fifty points lost for daring to ask a question so to not arise suspicions...and a damaged pride in seeing Potter making of Longbottom (Unawake) a proper potion-maker without the smallest incident...he intercepted Albus to ask for help.

"My boy...I would trust Harry with my life, I am sure that this supposed '_bitter hate'_ towards you is just an impression," the Headmaster answered with a gentle smile and twinkling eyes.

"You...you are Awake, don't you? And are finding this amusing!" Snape asked with wide eyes.

"Well, my boy...I awoke this morning, otherwise we wouldn't be talking as I would be still sleeping," Albus answered, signalling the end of the conversation.

"Good day, Headmaster..." Severus muttered, leaving the man's office with his head low.

"Serves you well, you made my life hell when I was the one to take Harry's place, now it's your turn to try the _vengeful git'_ experience," an Awake Albus said with a smirk.

**4-5 ****(**_**Ōban Star-Racers**_**)**

Eva "Molly" Wei Awoke during her confrontation with her father about her real identity...and while she loved him deeply, for once she decided to pay him back for her misery, even just once.

"I asked you...are you Eva? Are you my daughter?" Don Wei asked with a despaired and yet angry tone.

"Your daughter? Are you asking me? What kind of father do not recognize his OWN DAUGHTER?" Eva asked back with a smirk.

"Just answer my question!" Don yelled back with narrowed eyes.

"I know an Eva Wei...if I remember correctly she was the '_Star'_ of one of the brothels back on earth, barely a kilometer from my school," she answered.

"B-B-Brothel?!" Don asked, his face as white as a sheet.

"Uh-hu! Apparently her father...you, Boss...abandoned her in a boarding school and she decided to make him pay somehow, I don't know the full details, but somehow she finished there, she told me that time we met before I came here, she just returned from the house of a rich guy that had held her all night...if you know what I mean," Eva said with a suggestive smile.

"A-All...n-night? Ooooh!" the man muttered, his legs giving in forcing him to sit down.

"Yup! She is famous too! I think her record is one hundred guys in a day...at the same time, voices are that there is NOTHING she wouldn't do for money...no matter how dirty," she answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Don screamed in horror before running away.

Oh! how many laughs she will have at seeing Jordan and Rick struggle to keep the more skinny man down to stop his march back on earth to save his "Poor defenceless daughter," from the hands of dirty men.

Sure she will probably kill her once she will reveal her true name and that she was lying, but at least for once HE was the one suffering for the distance that separates them.

**4-1 Tidus and the ferocious mating of the Ronsos**

**4-2 Louise will probably like swapping places in the end, who knows ^ ^**

**4-3 for once Shepard will surely HATE his ability to romance everyone.**

**4-4 Snape, this his Karma; Karma, that his Snape's ass, kick it.**

**4-5 even heroines needs revenge from time to time, especially when spending years wishing to attract the attention of their own father.**


	6. Chapter 5

**It makes me deliriously happy to see so many of you enjoying this series of shorts, I hope to keep making you all happy and, hopefully, make you laugh a little as well ^ ^ even if just a chuckle.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques).

"Let's finish this" – dialogue.

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts.

**Doing it the Looping Way Chapter 5.**

**5 – 1 (Zero No Tsukaima) - **

Louise stumbled a little in her steps as she Awoke, shaking the cobwebs away from her head she tried to understand where and _when_ she Awoke.

"_Damn...Saito was right...Pinkie Pie do make the wildest parties..._" she thought in wonder, incredibly feeling still dizzy from the sugar overdose she had been through.

"Louise? Can you hear me?" the man next to her asked.

"Uh?" the girl muttered, watching with a barely suppressed snarl as Wardes leaned closer to her.

"Yes, I just feel a little light-headed..." the Void Mage said forcing a small smile on her face.

"We can rest a little here if you want," Saito said while pointing at the near Inn.

"And you? Are you okay?" Louise asked.

"Perfectly fine, never been so Awake before," the Human Familiar answered with a smirk.

"Wonderful..." the petite witch purred.

"Don't worry, with me and your Familiar here you will be able to rest quietly, we can spend the night her and tomorrow take the first ship," Wardes said with a very believable caring smile.

"Yes...rest..." Louise muttered with a predatory glint in her eyes that actually scared Saito a little.

**Later that Night - **

Wardes was frowning in his bed, trying to understand how the young girl at the other side of the wall managed to talk him into taking three separate rooms instead of just two so to sleep next to the Void User.

"I'll need to pay attention, that Familiar seems too close to her for my plans...I guess Foquet will have to distract him long enough to stop the boy from sailing with us, few chosen words and she will believe that her Familiar abandoned her..." the man muttered with a snarl.

_**BANG!**_ With an heavy hit against the wall behind him Wardes was rewarded by the overhead drape falling on his head.

"What the..." he muttered as a new _**BANG! **_Echoed in the room, this time making cracks appear on the wall.

"_OH SAITO!"_ Louise could be heard bellowing from the other side.

"Don't tell me..." Wardes muttered with wide eyes.

_**BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!**_ _"__AAAAAAAAHN!"_

The female voice shrieked in pleasure as the banging noise rose in volume and speed, hammering the wall separating the two rooms as apparently a bed was being moved back and forth until in seemed like an earthquake was shaking Wardes' room.

"_DON'T STOP! IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOD!"_ Louise voice screamed while the furious act of copulation gained even more vigour.

"HOW DARE THAT BRAT!" Wardes roared in fury while marching out of his room.

Once he opened Louise's door he found himself looking at the pink-haired girl ride with animal hunger her own Familiar, the young man had his hands tied to the bedpost and an expression of pure ecstasy on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU-_GACK!_" yelling with a way higher pitch than intended, Wardes tried to stop the two before Louise (Without slowing down her riding in the least) rapidly used her wand to disarm the man and then subsequently silence, bound and paralyze him.

"This is only the foreplay..." the girl said between pants while freeing Saito, the young man immediately flipping the girl under him so to take charge.

For the rest of the night, roughly nine hours give or take few minutes, both Witch and Human Familiar showed Wardes what it really meant to have sex, destroying the man's self-esteem and pride as a man before leaving him tied-up in that very same bed (still dirty after the wild romp) to go complete their mission in success.

When the still alive Prince will arrest Wardes for his being a traitor, the man would not oppose the guards, too much shocked from all the dirty things he had seen his former fiancée do to care anymore.

**5 – 2 (Courage the Cowardly Dog) (I cry for your childhood if you do not know him ^ ^)**

In the middle of Nowhere, for normal people it has a meaning, for Courage, Dog Anchor, it just meant living in a solitary farm in the middle of _Nowhere, Kansas_...and yet, the singular, humble house had hosted repeated fights between Good and Evil, where the Evil were strange horrifying creatures and the Good was a simple small dog with two very oblivious owners.

Putting it like that Courage never wondered about the fact that his home was the only one there, probably others knew about those monsters and choose to never build there, if only he had proofs to demonstrate that.

He had seen LOTS of strange things, so when he had been explained by Spyro the dragon about the Loops he was not so shocked, after dealing with Aliens, Zombies, Demons, Mad Scientists and others, Time repeating itself did not register that highly anymore on the poor dog's personal scale.

If ever, re-living the same encounters over and over (meaning "Repeating them thousands of times") even him had started to grow bored instead of scared...okay, the things he learned from the other Universes and the friends he did there helped a lot in dealing with his fear of everything.

"You are a stupid dog, I can MAKE better one! Just look!" Di Lung said before walking away.

"...Ah, yes! _Mecha-Courage_..." the Anchor muttered with a sigh, watching the Chinese inventor return barely ten minutes later with a pink robot under his arm.

"**Woof-woof!**" the metallic contraption moved in front of him with a blinking of its red nose.

"I told you I built better dog._"_ the young man said with a smirk.

"_Should I?...well, it DID hurt to fight that __thing __last time..._" Courage thought with a new sigh before taking few steps back and moving a paw to his face.

"Ah! Ya surrender? I told my dog was bet-_**KRATABOOOOM!**_" Di Lung started saying before a powerful stream of red energy moved at an inch of him, atomizing the metallic dog and melting the stock-up inventor's sunglasses.

Standing on his hind legs, having just created a deep smoking gash of scorched terrain thanks to the **Cero **he had shot from between his now horn-like ears stood Courage, wearing a grinning demonic mask with two red streak moving across the eye-holes and a black one decorating the part above the nose.

"...Good doggie...very good doggies do not shot lasers...good doggie..." Di Lung said with a forced smile while slowly backing away and repeating those words until disappeared beyond the horizon.

With a pleasured nod the small dog removed the mask from his face before returning to chew on the hold shoe he had been forced to ignore.

"Have to thank Ichigo for that...useful trick," Courage muttered between mouthfuls of shoe.

**5 – 3 (Naruto)**

The Blond Jinchuuriki Anchor Awoke with the screams of lots of people, looking around he saw that he was back in his Gennin days, during the Chuunin Exam and his fight against Neji Hyuuga, a small _Ping_ later he smirked, he was the only one Awake.

"Ready to lose?" the young Hyuuga boy asked.

"Nah! Got a trick I am really curious to try," Naruto answered.

"Then you better hope it will work, HAJIME!" the Proctor said before giving start to the fight.

"**Byakugan!**" Neji yelled while charging the blond, hand posed to strike the Jinchuuriki's chest.

"You know? I have met a guy some time ago, very funny and a little enthusiastic about pretty much everything '_Awesome'_, but he did know his way around fighting," the blond said while dodging the various **Juken** attacks with a nonchalant expression.

"So?" Neji asked between clenched teeth, unnerved by the calm expression on the supposed _Dead Last._

"He was more than eager to teach me a little technique of his in exchange of a favour," he answered, without explaining that the favour had been several autographs since the guy was a Fan of his and the other '_Original 7' _Loopers.

"And what is this fantastic technique? A new way to fail? To surrender?" Neji taunted with a smirk, surprised to see his hand being grabbed by Naruto that then moved to holding the Hyuuga's finger between his own index finger and thumb, pinky held upright.

"What hold is that?" Neji couldn't help but ask.

"Developed by Master Wuxi during the Third Dynasty...this...is the Wuxi Finger Hold," Naruto answered.

"And? What kind of technique is this? Just a little trick of a dead-last of the Academy, that's what it is!" the Hyuuga boy said, pleased to see the other frown in offence.

"I am not a dead-last, I am THE Dead-Last, and the one that will make you eat that pride with interests," the blond replied.

"And how do you plan to do it?" the other asked taunted.

"Like this...**Skadoosh!**" the blond Jinchuuriki answered while flexing his pinky, the simple movement gave birth to a blinding explosion of light that covered the whole Village and the surrounding area, once the smoke cleared the battered form of Neji could be seen face-down on the floor inside a crater as wide as the arena floor and several feet deep.

In the utter silence of the crowd Naruto returned to his place between the other Gennin with a spring on his steps and a wide grin.

"Who is a loser now, bitch? Be thankful that I did a powered-down version or you would have been dead by now." he called out to the unconscious Hyuuga.

**5 – 4 (Kung Fu Panda) - **

Po, Anchor of the "Kung Fu Panda" Loops, blinked few times as he Awoke at dinner, in itself normal as his starting point seemed to be always during a meal (thing that was kind of annoying since it always ends with him choking on his food).

The curious thing was that he Awoke during the night in which Shifu FINALLY accepted to train him to become the Dragon Warrior, an action that in hindsight was more driven by both desperation from Tai Lung's escape and Shifu's own ego.

"You okay, Po?" Master Crane asked at seeing his empty gaze.

"I am okay, thank you," the Panda answered with a wide smile.

"Still can't believe you are the Dragon Warrior," Master Mantis said with a sigh.

"The Dragon Warrior was said..." Master Tigress was about to say before Po's snort interrupted her.

"Those are Legends, Tigress...not even Master Oogway can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe, it's a figure of speech used to describe how the Dragon Warrior can control his own body and spirit so to move without "_Wasting"_ energies in useless movements, ideally making the body of the Kung Fu Master able to survive with that little food, but everyone will tell you that no matter how much you may hate the concept, you still are needed proper nourishment to flourish...and I am not talking about the spiritual one. A warrior do not fight properly while hungry and exhausted, rested and fed instead he can do the best he or she can." Po answered.

The young Panda kind of regretted that answer after seeing the slack-jawed expression of Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper and the bulged-out wide eyes of Tigress.

"_Too much out of character...ooops!_" Po thought with a nervous smile.

"I see someone finally _Awoke_, welcome between us, Dragon Warrior," Shifu said from the door, the emphasis on the word and the jerking of the sides of his mouth showing that he too was Awake.

"Ma...Master Shifu...you...can't be serious about him being the Dragon Warrior..." Master Tigress said, although not with as much bitterness she hoped for.

"I assure you that he is indeed, it took me awhile to accept it, but in the end, I managed to open my eyes," Shifu answered, not mentioning that it took him a long time the first time Po joined the Jade Palace.

"What now, Master?" the Young Panda asked.

"You will continue training to become the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five will instead start the new Training Regimen," the small Master answered.

"New Training Regimen?" Master Viper asked curious.

"Of course, since Po finally awoke the Dragon Warrior in himself, it's time for you to start the "_Cannon Fodder Training_"...why do you think the Furious Five Group was created for? The Five Kung Fu Masters were chosen to act as cannon fodder and meat-shield for the First Dragon Warrior so he could just focus on the Big Bad Guy without worrying about the minions...just remember to learn an heartfelt and dramatic speech for your death-scene, it helps making the quest of revenge more dramatic...come, Po, we need to talk," Shifu answered with a straight face, he and the Panda leaving behind five bewildered Kung Fu masters looking at the door in shock.

"Meat shield?!" Monkey muttered.

"Cannon fodder?" Mantis added.

"Dramatic speech for the death scene?!" Tigress shrieked.

A lot of un-kung-fu-ish cursing followed then.

**With Po and Shifu - **

"Master Shifu? Can I ask why you said those things?" the Panda asked.

"Po, this Looping had me realize that sometimes Life can be enjoyed if the times permit it," the small Master answered.

"So...you were just bored?" Po asked.

"In simple terms...yes," Shifu answered.

"I never thought you would be one for jokes, I always thought that you would just...I dunno...train, then meditate, then train again; sometimes training while meditating or meditating while training," Po said with a nervous chuckle.

"Really?" Shifu asked, stopping abruptly to stare at the Panda.

"Yeah, sorry..." the other answered, looking down in discomfort.

"_Sigh!_ Come, if I know Master Oogway, he should have kept some _shameful_ picture of my time as his student somewhere in his room," the small Master said with a sigh.

"Shameful?"

"You and I are not so different...I wasn't always so Focused on my training when I started..." Shifu muttered with a shiver of shame.

**5 – 5 (How to Train Your Dragon)**

**Flashback -**

"Do I really have to do this?" Hiccup asked with a childish whine.

"_Yes, we all decided to do this Last Loop, now it's time to pull it off!_" Toothless' thoughts echoed in everyone's mind, all thanks to the small "gift" the dragon took from their first Eragon Loop.

"Besides, I find that it suits you really well," Astrid said with a gentle smile.

"FINE! Let's do this..." Hiccup said while throwing his arms up in the air.

"I knew you would have seen reason, son!" Stoick said with a nod.

"Yeah," the young Dragon Rider said with a groan as he changed clothes.

**Present Time - **

They all made a strange impression on the Vikings and other Dragon riders as the whole Awake group joined the fight against the Red Death Dragon.

After a rather eventful Loop in the DC and Marvel Universe, they decided to see how things would go by dressing and acting like some of the people they have met there.

Stoick, Viking to the bone, decided to stay "on theme" and opted to dress like Thor, winged helmet, red cape and hammer included, he actually gained the real Mjolnir by unknown means, although he muttered about "pansy so-called-gods that can't hold their alcohol when questioned.

Toothless was now wearing a dragon-sized mask and had a bat painted on his torso, acting all grumpy in his impersonation of Batman.

Hiccup actually had to burst into laughs at seeing Gobber open the front of his clothes with a dramatic expression to show a blue suit with a red "S" on a yellow background.

Sure, he himself was dressed like Nightwing while riding Toothless...but at least he could watch Astrid fight a dragon while dressed like Wonderwoman.

That was always a nice bonus.

**5 – 6 (My Little Pony) (Still not a brony.) -**

Spike was helping Twilight cataloging the books in the Royal Library when Celestia entered the room with determined steps.

"Twilight, I need to speak with your assistant, can you leave us?" she asked.

"No! You won't have him, he is mine!" Twilight answered.

"I want to have my way with him, please vacate the room," Celestia ordered with narrowed eyes.

"Girls?" Spike asked.

"You always want other people's men, you are married now!"

"I am unsatisfied and I know Spike will be manly enough to give me Ultimate Pleasure!"

"I won't share him!" Twilight yelled.

"GIRLS!" the dragon yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"I can love both! There is no need to argue!" Spike said in a placating manner.

"Oh, Spike!" Celestia said, swooning.

"Let's have a threesome, the one that satisfy Spike more will win," Twilight said.

"I accept," Celestia answered, both pouncing on Spike with hungry eyes.

**Real World – while Spike was dreaming - **

"Huhuhu!...not there..." the young dragon muttered while asleep, his droll pooling under his face.

"What's he doin'?" Applejack asked curious.

"No idea, we took a little pause while cataloguing books and he fell asleep, he is muttering strange things ever since," Twilight answered with a shrug.

"Bah! Hey, listen. I have a free day, up for some hot lesbian clopping, sugarcube?" the earth pony asked with a teasing smile.

"Only if we cuddle afterwards," Twilight answered, smiling herself.

"Imma always ready for some of tha'," Applejack said with a wink.

"Then let's go, we will collect Pinkie Pie on the road, she can do wonders with chocolate,"

"Really?"

"Tried those myself," Twilight answered with a far-away look in her eyes.

"So that's how ya beat Nightmare Moon last Loop? Ya just kidnapped her as soon as she came down,"

"Yes, she did not last very long, thousands of years alone left her with quite the pent-up..." the young pony answered.

"Can Ah have a demonstration?" Applejack asked hopefully while the two walked out.

"Only if you are a bad girl,"

"I am totally Evil..." Applejack answered.

While the two kept talking, Spike continued dreaming, his giggles and moans echoing in the empty library as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy joined the debauchery in his M-rated dream.

**5 -1 Louise may not be under Sakura Syndrome, but both she and Saito are still hormonal teenagers...poor Wardes.**

**5 – 2 I loved the show as a kid, will probably add more Loops with Courage ^ ^**

**5 - 3 Loops are source of always new knowledge, and the first movie of Kung Fu Panda was hilarious.**

**5 – 4 another addiction to my Loops collection, in this, we see that even Master Shifu can joke from time to time.**

**5 – 5 not exactly convinced this one was good and almost erased it, let me know and sorry if it is a let down.**

**5 – 6 I saw a lot of Spike/pretty much everyone in this site, I tried to joke about it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**It makes me deliriously happy to see so many of you enjoying this series of shorts, I hope to keep making you all happy and, hopefully, make you laugh a little as well ^ ^.**

**Yes I know that Loop!Rarity and Loop!Spike are married, last chapter was either him not Awake or BEFORE the two married or started dating seriously...or simply a "non-Canon" Loop, whichever you prefer.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques).

"Let's finish this" – dialogue.

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts.

**Doing it the Looping Way Chapter 6.**

**6 - 1 (Guess who the Looper is before the end, I challenge you ^ ^) -**

The old-looking earth male pegasus was calmly walking through Everfree while humming a little tone, adjusting his black hat with a flick of telekinesis and a knowing smirk, enjoying the clean air and the silence surrounding him, basking in the warm rays of the sun without a care in the world, he had a cutie-mark showing an empty vial encased in a blue crystal.

"**Do you...do you have it?" **a distorted voice asked pleadingly, cracking under a deep need that sounded like rooted to his very soul.

"Ooh, Sombra! Here again for my crystals?" the horned horse asked with a chuckle, looking at the imposing stallion from above his sun-glasses.

"**Yes...they are...different...I-I can't stop crunching them...they-they are good, I need more!" **Sombra answered with a frantic expression.

"It gives a nice warm feeling of power, right? Like if the world just slowed down for everyone except you," the other answered with a slow nod.

"**Yes****, ****never tired, never hungry and all awake****...but it ends whenever I stop munching!"**

"You know the price, Sombra. It's hard to produce here and only I can prepare those crystals, secret recipe only I know and only I can prepare to the best quality," the old pegasus answered.

"**I will have you give me the formula one of these days,**" Sombra answered with clenched teeth.

"One day perhaps, but for now?" he asked.

"**Here! two bars of gold, one of silver and a dozen rub****ies****...is-is this enough? I-I-I need those crystals!**" the dark horse said while taking out of the near bushes the aforementioned treasure.

"Oh, my! Yes, yes it is! Tell you what? I'll give you an extra bag, just because we are friends," the hat-wearing horse said with an happy laugh, using his powers to levitate two big bags in front of Sombra in a tantalizing manner.

"**AAAH! I could recognize that smell everywhere! Give me that!"** he said, swallowing half the content of a bag in a single gulp before roaring at the sensation it gave him.

"Pleased to make affairs with you, Sombra. Find me if you need more," the pegasus said, leaving the clearing with his payment floating behind him while laughing uproariously.

"**I will. Thank you, White Crystal!**" Sombra said before disappearing.

"Bwahahaha! It worked! The artificial crystals of Meth and Quartz are a complete success! Alchemy is such a wonderful thing, if only Colonel Mustang could see me now!" the pegasus known as _White_ _Crystal_ said in joy, throwing his latest payment in the Sub-space Pocket at his disposal, cavity already over-flowing with gold, gems and other treasures his various "Test Loops" had brought him.

Oh! how much his life changed thanks to the Loops! when he was about to die he had re-evaluated his whole life, he had dissected each infinitesimal detail, understanding where it was his own fault and where it had been Fate itself to mingle with his plans, with his family and with his own life.

He had made mistakes, that much he could admit wholeheartedly, but he could not help himself recognizing how the thrill of doing everything had been more helping than the medications he undertook, it had been all a matter of instants, but in those few seconds in which he died, he had understood that one _half_ of him wanted to be normal once again like nothing happened, but his other _half_ wanted to keep going, but this time "properly" and without Fate or Bad Luck influencing his hard work.

And so, a compromise was struck between the two _Him_ as soon as he woke up all the way back when the doctor told him about his lung cancer, when he Awoke as the Anchor of his Universe; once he saw that it was not a dream or a cruel joke of God...plans started to flow his mind almost instantly, but he needed "knowledge". More and more of it.

And then, as if a "_Dark Miracle_" had struck him...he discovered the Multiverse...Yggdrasil, may God or Gods bless that indescribable "tree", decided that in order to better stabilize the various Universe other Loopers would have been transplanted in different worlds and Timelines to try and patch the whole Creation, there his heart had almost gave-in at the sheer number of possibilities.

Just the power of summoning a dimensional anomaly so to store all the **Methylamine **he would ever need all by himself had been an huge shock, learning to use "Magic", "Chakra", "Alchemy" and so many other abilities had instead opened him doors he didn't even know had been closed to him before.

Loop memories made him blend in, a sob story with the few Loopers aware of his past (making the so called _Hub Universe _the only one he personally loathed) helped him gain the benefit of the doubt, and the completely different technology and/or knowledge widened his horizons.

Dumbledore, Gendo and Dio Brando, fools that every once in a while had tried to persuade/threat him to either work for them or stop his work; but not even them could "Charm" him out of his plans, they got their "manipulating skills" from a Magical Society where brains and Logic were underdeveloped, or from a world where despair after two near-apocalyptic events shook people's Hope to dust or were just plain "pretty" and possessed vampire-like powers...they never had to deal with normal people living in a back-water town and believing to be too smart for their own good.

He had no Magic, political power or a Stand back there, and yet he had built a Drug Empire that collapsed simply because he trusted the wrong people and Luck had apparently took a dislike for him personally. In his humble opinion, those three could not even hold a candle to him.

The Sub-Space pocket had only been the first step, learning to create one from a relatively young Looper unaware of his past deeds had been surprisingly easy, then came Naruto's world and their Storage Seals and Ninja Training; Harry Potter's world taught him about wards, Potion-making and the ever-useful **Fidelius Charm, **with that and Genjutsus he could literally "disappear" from everyone's radar if he so wished.

Mass Effect, Star Trek and Star Wars alone had gave him technology and instrumentation his home Universe would not achieve in thousands of years if not EVER, making his work achieve a microscopic level of precision he would have never reached even in his wildest dreams.

**Occlumency, Biotics, Mind-walking **Techniques**, **special** Mind-altering drugs **and potions..all that and more made him impervious to "Normal" ways to discover his lies, each one in turn protecting him against the others as Magic could not "comprehend" science and likewise in reverse, as long as he kept a low-profile when with Awake Loopers, he would not be stopped or discovered.

(Only Batman was a continue menace, but the fool and his "do not kill" policy downgraded him to just an annoyance since the Looping Chemist would just escape once the Loop reached reset).

It took decades, centuries even! But Time Loops were able to give someone Time above everything else and he was a patient man; he idly wondered, sometimes with a loud chuckle as well, what the Admins will do once everything will be back to normal, with all those people with that power as for now impossible to seal away, it won't be easy to manage.

For all intent and purposes, they would be forced to LEAVE the Loops on-going, even just to better control things.

But that would be for his own benefit as well.

He decided to not re-start his old habits when back in his Home Universe, albeit painfully, and live like the perfect "everyday man" clean of any crime and/or vices of sort, when the others he knew will start Looping as well, he will have already lived enough normal lives to perfectly hide himself, and if they Awake later than him, they would just see how much he "changed" and how much this second chance helped him seeing the wrong in his actions.

They would never understand from where that huge flux of money will come without being a criminal, and even then, his cancer will stay where it was only when back home, otherwise, whenever he Awoke in a different world, one of the innumerable cures he had found and amassed through the Loops would restore his health in a matter of seconds, days at worst.

His Empire was now the Multiverse, Albuquerque and his miserable idiots could keep poisoning themselves with their cheap shit, his precious **"Blue Meth"** and its infinite variants (tailored for the various species of the Loops) was only for the proper clients, ones that won't even remember him or suffer from withdrawal thanks to the Resets and tricks like **H****enge **or **Polijuice Potion**, making him enjoy his business without "polluting" his life back Home.

He was Walter White, better known in the past as _**Heisenberg**__,_ or now in the various Loop as "_**Mister White Crystal**_", the Drug Lord of the Loops.

**6 - 2 (Dexter Laboratory) - **

The young genius, and young Anchor as well, Awoke with the beeping of his machines in the secret laboratory he built so many years before.

"_Yawn..._let's see...pretty much Baseline, but the Variant of me and Mandark being friends is a fairly rare one, may as well enjoy it while it last," the kid said stretching and sitting in front of his precious computer.

"_**Can I help you, Dexter?**_" the faithful female voice asked.

"I decided to go for something different this time, the building squad is ready?" he asked while starting drawing his latest project.

"_**Yes, they are in optimal conditions,**_" the voice answered.

"Good, after Looping in the Star War Universe even I need a break, and I decided to follow Mister Naruto's suggestions...up for a prank, Computer?" Dexter asked.

"_**...awaiting for instructions...**_" the computer answered, and there Dexter could swear her tone gained a worried edge about her master's sanity.

**The next day - **

"BROOOO...ther?" Dee Dee started yelling with a wide smile before dropping it in favour of her eyes going as wide as humanly possible.

"Yes, sister of mine? What can I do for you? I can feel your Aura being in complete disarray, did something happen?" Dexter asked from his sitting position, donned in full monk robes with the Laboratory having apparently switched into a perfect replica of a Buddhist temple one could see in movies overnight.

"I-I was...I was going to ask you to play with me..." the blond girl said with a nervous tone.

"Oh, I would really love that, but I must decline, I am in the middle of cleansing my Chi through meditation, want to join me? It would help you find your _Centre_ and your _Inner Universe_," the boy genius answered with a calm voice almost whisper-low in volume.

"Wh-what happened to you? And the Laboratory?" Dee Dee asked, discreetly etching away towards the exit.

"You helped me understand how wrong I was in surrounding me in cold metal, now I am trying to re-enter in contact with my Inner-self, all thanks to you," he answered with a gentle smile.

"Yes...all thanks to me...ehm, I have...I have _things_ to do, maybe we can talk later?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"I would love that, my dear sister, you can visit me any time you want here," Dexter replied.

"N-Naah! This is you Labo-your Temple after all, it would be very rude of me to just enter here without permission, I'll just wait for you to come out...possibly with a doctor already with me waiting to visit you..." Dee Dee answered before hastily closing the door behind her, the last part of her answer only a whisper Dexter barely heard.

"I know she just wants to spend time with me and help me enjoy life, but destroying the equivalent of months of work will hardly achieve that, I just hope she will Awake soon, like that we can spend some time together...possibly without wrecking my Laboratory," Dexter said with a sigh, getting up with a _crack_ of his spine and removing his fake "bald" head to show his normal hair.

"_**She was awake, Dexter,**_" Computer said.

"I will need to explain this to you and then create a back-up of your memory, doing a "_Welcome to the Loops" _speech every time I am back is an annoyance, please tell the construction squad to start returning everything to normal, I am going to tell Dee Dee that I was joking before she manages to bring here every single doctor of the city," the boy genius said before leaving the Lab.

"_**Sigh...as you wish,**_" the machine muttered with a very human-like sigh.

**6 – 3 (Bleach)**

"So you are here, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said as the local Anchor appeared in front of him for the final battle, Zangetsu already fused with the Substitue-Shinigami's arm.

"Uh?" Ichigo muttered, blinking himself Awake in that very same instant.

"I see that me and you are not so different anymore, can it be that the true form of a Zampakutou is one where the blade is fused with the arm?" the mutated man asked with a smirk.

"...Wonderful...simply wonderful...you may want to hold onto the **Hōgyoku (**_**Crumbling Orb**_) as hard as you can, trust me," the Looping Shinigami said with a sigh of dismay.

"You really belive to have the power to stop me? Kurosaki Ichi-GACK!" Aizen was saying before the luminescent orb in his chest teared itself away to sprint towards Ichigo, implanting the small sphere in the orange haired boy's chest in a matter of seconds.

"_GUH!_ Yep, just like every time...bastard thing..." Ichigo hissed in pain.

"WHY?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Aizen screamed in both rage and pain as his body started collapsing, incapable to hold itself together without the **Hōgyoku** acting as focus and power-source.

"This shitty sphere happens to like me a lot, there is not a time where it did not move straight to me whenever I am Awake..." Ichigo muttered with a sigh while ignoring the agonizing screams of Aizen as he died an horrible messy death.

"...Ehm...parlay?" Gin asked with a nervous smile as the ensembles of Shinigami Captains and respective Squad Members together with Vizards and an **Hōgyoku-powered **Kurosaki moved their eyes on him.

Ignoring the plethora of excuses the poor bastard was throwing around to justify his helping Aizen, Ichigo tried to gauge how much trouble it will be to stay as far as possible from Yamamoto and Mayuri so to spare himself the vivisection he KNEW both will order him to undertake so to study/remove the now _purring_ sphere of energy on his chest.

**6 – 4 (Harry Potter)**

Harry was once again running through the maze of the Third Task of the Tri-wizard Tournament, but this time Awake and with WAY DIFFERENT plans about the thing, when he was about to touch the Cup, the hand of a young man the Anchor knew very well grabbed his wrist in an iron grip and a terrified expression on his face.

"DON'T DO IT, HARRY!" Cedric yelled.

"Cedric?" Harry asked in shock.

"Listen, t-trust me on this. This is a trap! You-know-who had someone turn the Cup in a Portkey to kidnap you! Do not touch it!" the older student said.

"Oh! Welcome to the Loops, Cedric!" Harry said with a wide smile.

"Loops? You mean...Time is repeating for you too?" Cedric asked with wide eyes.

"I am the Anchor actually, already received the Speech?" the young man asked.

"I got it in my first Loop along the "_Welcome to the Multiverse" _Speech, this is my second Loop," the Hufflepuff Champion said, positively relaxing.

"You mean your first Loop was a Cross-over one? Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"...Forks..." Cedric muttered while looking away.

"Don't tell me...the Cullens?!" Harry asked in surprise.

"I was a certain Edward, it had been..._unsettling,_ but Bella's father was Looping himself and helped me going through it," Cedric answered with a shiver.

"VERY different vampires, eh? Alucard is a real (fucking) Vampire and he hates that place, it's his personal Punishment Loop," Harry asked with a smirk.

"Those were NOT Vampires, I prefer to think that they were fairies with an identity-crisis, and personally, Bella creeps me out; do you know she is unable to close her mouth? Like, AT ALL?"

"Yeah, she tends to do that, that and STARE a lot...whatever. Want to join me? I was about to take this Loop as a vacation, Tom is waiting for me on the other side with a second Portkey to the Bahamas; sun, beaches and much, much relax," Harry said with a shrug.

"Tom? The owner of the Leaky Cauldron?" Cedric asked.

"Nah! Voldemort, after few "Eventful" Loops in Eiken he decided to go _Fuck it!_ Whenever Awake, he pretty much is on a perpetual vacation," the Anchor answered.

"The Dark Lord...on a vacation?" Cedric asked with a disbelieving expression.

"Cedric, I was the third human to EVER start Looping, after Ranma and Naruto, I am going through Loops since Millenniums, should I put all those years together I would be older than humanity itself, and Tom had been through several MILLIONS of Loops himself, do you really think that after all that time both me and him are even remotely interested in this whole Good VS Evil thing anymore? By now me and him are just waiting for Yggdrasil to repair the damages to the Creation so to return to our normal lives, free from Prophecies and blood status and all that crap," Harry answered with a sigh.

"Really? Sorry then...I can't imagine how painful must be to repeat everything for so long," Cedric said with a sad tone.

"It's not so bad, by now Ron and Hermione are Awake most of the times and I made friends in the other Universes as well, if you come with me I will give you a list of people that can help you get through this and learn how to make a Sub-Space Pocket," the other answered.

"I would love to, but what about the others?" Cedric asked.

"Albus is Awake too and knows about my vacation, it's his turn to "guard" Magical Britain while the other relax, he will do fine, it's not the first time we do this...so? Wanna join?" Harry answered.

"You know what? Fine! I think that for once I can take it easy myself, it's not like things won't restart in a new Loop," Cedric said with an huff.

"Good to hear that! Just do not start seeing Resets as an excuse to do what you want...or better, you CAN do that, but with moderation," Harry answered.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you,"

And so, with a flash of light, Cedric Diggory, Pureblood young man, will be introduced to Muggle beaches, Muggle bikinis and more importantly, Muggle Wet T-shirt Competitions, the latter helping the young man to heal the "_Scars"_ he gained in his first Loop.

He, Harry and Tom will also be the judges in several of them with the Guest-star participation of Albus whenever he too grew bored of Wizarding People's idiocy.

**6 – 5 (Lupin the 3rd)**

Fujiko was NOT jealous.

She wasn't, she was just showing concern about her old friend and fellow Looper and simply deciding to stay on high alert about the _guest_ in the current Loop that was putting her dirty hands on HER...friend.

"Come on! We both are genius thieves, I dare say that no-one can match us, I can't see why a joined job is such a bad idea," the red-dressed woman said with a small smile.

"Miss Carmen, we already have enough problems dealing with Fujiko, adding another woman is the LEAST of our priorities," Jigen answered with a sigh, both he and Goemon also Awake just like Lupin.

"Do not compare me to her, Jigen!" Fujiko said with an huff.

"That's true, we can be put in comparison, especially since I actually DO have some talent as a thief, I prefer to make my hands dirty and steal something myself instead of using a poor man's undying love for me to steal his belongings," Carmen answered while discretely caressing Lupin's arm.

"From what I can see, you have no problems touching other people's stuff instead," Fujiko muttered with narrowed eyes, luckily she was NOT jealous, absolutely not.

"Carmen-san, I admit I am honoured to have you so willing to join our group, but my heart belongs to Fujiko-chan alone," Lupin answered with a gentle smile.

Luckily Fujiko was NOT jealous, no sir, she just smiled in victory because happy that her friend refused the red-dressed bitc...whor...huss..._woman_'s advances.

"TCH! Just you wait and that heart will be mine, there is nothing I can't get my hands on, just remember!" Carmen answered before throwing a smoke bomb at her feet, disappearing as soon as the smoke cleared.

"Come on, Lupin! You promised me you would have stolen the Crown Jewels for my birthday! Let's hurry!" Fujiko said while latching to Lupin's arm to drag him with her while ignoring the groans of both Jigen and Goemon behind her.

Happy that for now the evil woman was away, the NOT JEALOUS Fujiko could have the full attention of her beloved...friend, her beloved friend, she was not about to say that after all those years and Loops she had come to like him for real.

She was not jealous after all.

**6 – 1 Heisenberg is Looping, how well will he go this time with a WAY BIGGER opportunity? Who knows ^ ^**

**6 - 2 Genius or not, even Dexter can grow bored while moving through Loops, especially when a "young" one and so still the only one to Awake in his Home Universe.**

**6 – 3 I took this idea from Innortal, Hōgyoku really loves Ichigo, and here too that will be part of some Loops in Bleach.**

**6 – 4 the strange thing is...Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen look nothing alike...how could it work? XD.**

**6 – 5 Luckily Fujiko is not a jealous woman...okay, maybe she was a little jealous, but JUST A LITTLE! **


	8. Chapter 7

**It makes me deliriously happy to see so many of you enjoying this series of shorts, I hope to keep making you all happy and, hopefully, make you laugh a little as well ^ ^. even just a chuckle.**

**Sorry, but during Christmas I stopped writing altogether, I am restarting tonight, so please have patience, this is to show that I am still alive.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques).

"Let's finish this" – dialogue.

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts.

**Doing it the Looping Way Chapter 7.**

**7 - 1 (Final Fantasy X) -**

**Mount Gagazet - **

Tidus and Yuna were both Awake, sitting with their legs dangling from the cliff they were admiring while ignoring the freezing temperature and the sharp gusts of wind thanks to a temporary '_Bubble'_ created by who was apparently the Admin of their Loops, Odin.

"**I am glad to see that you two are accepting the Loops this well, very few had went through so many with so little problems, and the ones doing it are usually the ones more used to strange things,**" the tall deity said with a pleasured nod.

"Well..I guess Beauty, Kyon and Saito are pretty much used to things going completely out of what they used to consider '_Normal'_ after dealing with their own worlds, compared to how things were for them, maybe the Loops are fairly relaxing in the end," Tidus said with a shrug.

"At least we have the knowledge that things will be back to normal soon, right? After all, the older Loopers told us that this is going on since millenniums, I guess it is only a matter of time before everything gets fixed," Yuna said with a small smile.

"Yeah! The others said that it's been forever since time started Looping, you must be really close to resolve things," Tidus added with a grin.

"**That's right, have no fear as we know what we are doing. Everything will be fine,"** Odin answered with a nod.

**At Yggdrasil – in the meantime - **

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Urd screamed in horror as Messages of '_Critical Error'_ kept showing-up on every monitor while an alarming red light kept flashing on and off to accompany a deafening siren.

"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO SHIT!" Loki screamed in equal distress as work stations kept exploding whenever Loops reached critical mass.

"Servers from 3 to 17 are on fire! Number 43 and 25 and frozen solid while number 5 it's puking-out jelly again!" Belldandy said with a shriek while trying to help Keiichi to repair the mess, an huge cloud of black smoke escaping from most of the machines.

"HEEEEEEEELP! WE CAN'T STOP THE LOOPS NOR REPAIR THE MULTIVERSE! WE NEED A MIRACLE!" The Shinigami (Naruto Loops) yelled with an high-pitched voice.

**Back to Mount Gagazet - **

"Was that a scream of deep hopelessness?" Yuna asked.

"**It was just the wind," **Odin answered with a strained smile.

"But it really sounded like someone screaming about not knowing what to do..." Tidus said.

"**JUST THE WIND! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH YGGDRASIL!"** the Admin yelled, startling the two.

**7 – 2 (My Little Pony) (No, I am not a brony, stop wondering) - **

Princess Celestia was sweating Bullets, she had carefully pointed her precious student Twilight Sparkle towards both Luna's return and the Elements of Harmony in hope to '_Guide things'_ so that the chosen Bearers could purify her sister once escaped from her exile on the moon.

She knew that what she did was basically "Manipulation of Somepony else" at its worst, but she was despaired to have both her sister back and have a way to protect her realm.

But instead of being there ready to defeat Nightmare Moon...Twilight and the ones Celestia knew were the other Bearers had simply disappeared, and now that the fateful return of the second Princess drew closer the actual Sun Princess was drawing short in ideas.

"OOH! It had been so long, our faithful subjects! But do not fear, we are going to give you the greatest gift...ETERNAL NIGHT!" with a split-second precision the corrupted form of Luna landed near Celestia, her superior smirk making the Sun Princess swallow in worry.

"AS IF!" a voice called out from the back.

"T-T-Twilight?!" Celestia said in horror, watching with abject horror as her young student and the others joined the scene with equally dark armour on them and all the signs of corruption.

"I am Eternal Twilight! And MY Realm shall be covered in eternal Dusk! Moon and Sun are things of the past!" the corrupted Twilight said with a sickening smile on her face.

"NO! They will live under my banner! All the non-awesome one will be removed!" the one that was once Rainbow Dash said with a sneer.

"Non-awesome? I will put this world back into being fashionable! Whatever they like it or not!" Corrupted Rarity said with a growl, Corrupted Spike near her nodding eagerly.

"You told them, Mistress!" the small dragon said.

"PARTIES! Parties will led this world to perfection!" Pinkie Pie said stomping on the floor.

"NO! ETERNAL NIGHT!" Nightmare Moon said.

"Eternal Dusk!" Twilight roared in answer.

"Rule of Awesome!" Dash said with narrowed eyes.

"Fashion or Death!" Rarity said.

"PARTIES!"

"SIIIIIIS! Tell them that I will rule! They are being meanie! Tell them Night is Awesome!" Luna pleaded with a childish whine while looking at Celestia with watering eyes somehow growing to huge, kicked-dog sizes.

"Ehm...Eh...Please calm down now..." the Princess tried to say.

"But you taught me! It's in every book to have the Apprentice betray the Master and seize control for themselves! You said you loved me! I HATE YOU!" Twilight said with an equally sobbing tone before breaking into desperate sobs.

"I DO love you..." Celestia said, now visibly confused.

"I always saw you as the most gorgeous mare in the world..." Rarity said crying, Spike glaring at Celestia while consoling her.

"I am..."

"I thought you were Awesome! Come on! Help me!" Dash said.

"You are soooo booooring!" Pinki said with an huff.

"Celli!" Luna said with a new whine.

"BUCK IT! I PREFER THE SUN!" Celestia screamed before disappearing in a flash of teleportation.

A long silence fell at the disappearance of the Princess.

"Well...it didn't go as planned..." Twilight said as she, Luna and the others dropped their armours and their Corrupted Looks.

"I wanted to prank her this Loop, she never overreacted like this before," Luna said in surprise.

"I say Luna tells her we were joking!" Dash said.

"AYE!" the Element Bearers said rapidly.

"Clopping wonderful...she will never forgive me for this..." Luna muttered with a groan.

**7 – 3 (Zero no Tsukaima)**

When Louise Awoke she found herself kneeling in front of Princess Henrietta, but when she looked up towards the woman she felt her eyes grow hugely wide.

"By your expression...I take that you are finally Awake, I am glad," Henrietta said with an happy smile, even if the Anchor could clearly feel the tone of satisfaction in her words.

"What do you mean, your highness?" an Un-Awake Saito asked from near her with a dumbfound expression.

"Nothing to worry about, my faithful Familiar, but be a dear and go call Agnes, you and her are going to accompany Louise in her mission to retrieve the letter," Henrietta said while caressing the young man's face with a loving smile.

"As you wish...Master..." Saito said while giving a discreet wink to the Princess before leaving Louise's room at the Academy.

"So, Void Mage and Saito's _Master_...this is how this Loop goes?" Louise asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, does this disturb you?" Henrietta asked back with a subtle smirk.

"Is it because we switched place last Loop? I never treated you bad as a Princess" Louise said.

"No, I wondered how it would be to have him all to myself for a long time, and apparently the Founder granted me my wish," the other answered.

"He will Awake sooner or later, our bond always makes sure of it," Louise said with a smirk.

"This won't change the fact that for now he is my Familiar," Henrietta replied.

"So you are not afraid of him cheating on you?" the petite girl said.

"Actually no, I have..._advantages_...on you," Henrietta answered, absent-mindedly passing an hand on her chest and back-side, decidedly more '_Developed'_ than Louise.

"He is no longer the horny dog he was before, you know? We both grew-up through the Loops," Louise answered with crossed arms.

"Glad to hear that, but this doesn't mean that I won't try to win him over once he Awakes," Henrietta said with narrowed eyes.

"Besides..." Louise said with a smug grin as she walked towards the door.

"I can suck a banana out of its peel...beat that," she then said before leaving.

"Tch!" Henrietta hissed with a sneer, accepting the Challenge with an angry frown.

**7 – 4 (Breaking Bad)**

In a small kitchen of a small house in Albuquerque, a blond woman was trying to stay calm while drinking coffee from her cup, a bald man and his wife doing pretty much the same, all of them with a frown on their faces.

"So, Hank? Is Walter...is Walter Looping?" Skyler White (née Lambert), wife of Walter White asked with a worried tone.

"Pretty much yes since he appears to be the Anchor, he barged in my office, telling me how he had started cooking Meth to have enough money for his therapy before recognizing how bad that was, from there he somehow launched himself in a speech about dying and returning at the beginning, when I asked him details about the future he collapsed on a chair telling me how happy he was to see me Awake and to help him coming out of the whole ordeal since he didn't want to be Heisenberg again...he seemed sincere," Henry 'Hank' Schrader answered with an uncertain sigh.

"So it took him a bullet to see how bad he had got? Can we trust him?" Skyler asked with narrowed eyes.

"Look, that was last Loop, ever since this one started I kept him under watch without admitting to be Awake myself, he had been reprehensible and I could not find a single trace of "**Heisemberg**" anywhere and I can say that he IS Awake, he took the whole Cancer news too well, meaning that it was not the first time he had heard the thing," Hank answered.

"He has still got the job at the car-wash and I saw him work there with a determined expression instead of an annoyed one, so he is not even considering returning to his old habits," Marie, Hank's wife, said while giving a reassuring squeeze to Skyler's hand.

"C-Can we trust him?" the woman asked with a trembling voice.

"I talked with other Loopers, they all admitted that the Loops do help opening one's eyes, relieving everything time and time again, paired with going through Variants literally force you into admitting your mistakes, unless you are a complete monster...but from what I saw, Walter is not one apparently," Hank answered, scratching his eyes with a groan.

"So what do you suggest?"

"I say we give him another chance, he seems to have recognized how a bastard he had become...and I have a Test to see if he really changed," Hank said with narrowed eyes.

"What kind of Test?" Marie asked.

"I had a Loop in a place named Konoha, apparently there someone had been selling Meth lately...Blue Meth..." Hank said.

"You mean..." Skyler said with wide eyes.

"Do not assume, I saw the _Hub_ once, it's a Loop where every other Universe is treated as a work of Fiction, it may also be that someone else saw what happened here and tried to replicate Walter's work...we'll ask him as soon as he gets here, we'll see if he slips when questioned, should he, I will haul his ass in a cell and be done with it," Hank answered.

"Okay...okay...maybe he is changed...but I will need proofs before actually believing that he is back into being the Walter I used to know," Skyler said.

As on cue, the local Anchor entered the kitchen with a wide smile and a pink box in his hands.

"Skyler! I brought some donuts! Do you want one?" Walter asked.

"Sit please, Walter," Hank said, gently taking the box away and forcing the already balding man to sit.

"Uh?"

"...Are you selling Meth in other Universes?" the DEA officer asked with narrowed eyes while '_casually'_ fingering his gun.

"WHAT?! NO! I am out of that! I took several bullets thanks to Heisenberg, once is enough, thank you!" Walter answered in scandal.

"Okay, okay! Then explain to me why I have found this shit in another Loop, their Anchor is out for blood at the moment," Hank answered, taking out of his Sub-Space Pocket a bag of blue crystals.

"This is Blue Meth...you think it was me?" Walter asked with a frown.

"They managed to discover the name of the one selling that, "_White Crystal_" but no-one could describe his face, your name is Walter WHITE and you used to sell CRYSTALs of Meth...you can see that I have an easy time wondering," Hank answered.

"**Blue Sky **is the street name of my potent and 99.1% chemically pure crystal methamphetamine, I gave it that name because I used to create it using Methylamine, causing reductive amination of phenyl-2-propanone (pehnylacetone or P2P) with it, the colour comes from when I switched from pseudoephedrine reduction method of production to the reductive amination one...a tour in the _Hub_ and a man with enough knowledge in chemistry can re-create it," Walter answered.

"That is true...I will keep you under watch, Walter, we can't risk a repeat of everything," Hank answered.

"Do what you think is right," Walter said with a sigh, getting up to take a donut from the box.

"I have to prepare a lesson for tomorrow, I managed to keep my work this time," he then said before leaving.

Once out of sight Walter grinned, a small _pop_ of Apparition and he was in his secret Lab, this one impervious to assaults since a sealed bunker underground with no way in or out, the only way to enter was Apparition, it was also under Fidelius and covered in seals to show a Genjutsu of an empty room filled with dust.

"So little time and so much to do," the man said with a mock sigh as he watched two clones of himself work at the machines to produce a new batch of **Blue Loop** (New version of his **Blue Sky**) before sealing the complete product in sealing scrolls.

Taking out his old hat he smiled, they can Test him all they want, Skyler and the others won't see him sell Meth any time soon.

In Albuquerque at least...

**7 – 5 (Final Fantasy VII)**

"Mother...I am...WHAT?!" Cloud yelled when he blinked himself Awake right in front of Jenova's tube.

"Well, this is a surprising Variant, you are the one that got Crazy and decided to destroy the World, quite the interesting thing, isn't it?" Sephiroth said casually.

"This means nothing!" Cloud answered with narrowed eyes.

"And there you are wrong, it has a very special meaning instead," the long haired SOLDIER said while smirking.

"Which is? Let's hear..." Cloud answered with crossed arms.

"**Omnislash**..." Sephiroth answered.

"Shit," the blond hero said with a sigh.

**7 – 1: Everything is fine in Yggdrasil, please ignore the smoke and the screams.**

**7 – 2: Mass pranking gone wrong.**

**7 – 3: A challenge between two Loopers.**

**7 – 4: Will Hank discover if Walter and _White Crystal_ are the same person?**

**7 – 5: Turnabout is fair game. **


	9. Chapter 8

**It makes me deliriously happy to see so many of you enjoying this series of shorts, I hope to keep making you all happy and, hopefully, make you laugh a little as well ^ ^. even just a chuckle.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques).

"Let's finish this" – dialogue.

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts.

**Doing it the Looping Way Chapter 8. This is an experimental chapter, please understand.**

**8 – 1: Punishment - **

Bleary eyes snapped open to see a damp, window-less basement illuminated by just a light-bulb dangling from the ceiling on a thin electric cable.

Hands and legs were tied to a solid-looking chair while the nose was struck with almost _fury_ by the smell of dust, rust and humidity, the dim light didn't help giving to the place a welcoming feeling.

Struggling against the bindings he tried to flee, to run, to **Teleport** somewhere, anywhere out of the place, but the very same powers he was used to have in his grasp were nowhere to be seen.

"I would stop if I were you, you won't gain nothing more than an headache from trying to user your powers," a young voice said in total disinterest, and yet marked by a cold and almost sadistic satisfaction.

"_Uuungh?_" the prisoner gurgled around the mouth-gag he had been forced to wear.

"Power-suppressing handcuffs, created by a group of determined friends...**Alicorn Magic **from Twilight Sparkle '_spiced'_ by the **Elements of Harmony** as a whole and the princesses Luna and Celestia along the Chaos Incarnate entity Discord..." the voice said while its owner circled around the prisoner.

"But there is more; the Best **Spells, Curses **and **Wards** Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore along with Tom Riddle have to offer..." the young male continued, flicking the light-bulb to make it move in an eerie manner.

"The assembled knowledge of dozen **Sith **and **Jedi** **Masters **about mind powers..." he added with a dry chuckle, slugging the prisoner on the face with a bone-breaking right hook.

"And just about every dirty tricks, Magic and Fade-Oriented knowledge Solas and the Inquisition had at their disposal along everything Shepard, Tali, Mordin and Sovereign with the others could give us..." the mysterious person said, finally stopping and coming face-to-face with the small prisoner to show blond hair and whiskers marks on a face split in two by a mad smile.

"Ichigo moved the whole Soul Society to help coordinate everything and everyone to trap you...Kyubey-chan," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"_UHHHHHNG!_" the small alien growled with a frown.

"Useless. Me, Sasuke and Sakura worked hard on that seal array to strengthen the bindings, all mixing in perfect harmony with the further _layers_ of protection, all to stop ANY trick you may know to escape," the blond answered with a '_Tut-tut' _gesture.

"Josuke and the other Stand-users were also gentle enough to gift us with equipment imbued in enough Stand Powers and **Hamon, **or **Ripple,** to cover a planet in a several-meters-thick layer. You won't escape this time," he said getting nose-to-nose with the creature again so to whisper in a terrifying manner.

"The Admins may be too worried about fixing Yggdrasil to actively restrain you, but we other Loopers are not so restrained...once we all were told about what you did to Madoka, we all reached the same conclusion, and through several Fused Loops we all agreed...WE will deal Justice to you," Naruto said before leaning back to go knock three times on the only door of the room.

Without a word Sasuke and Sakura entered with several bags under their arms, setting the content on a near table in a clattering of metal.

"You managed to have the so called '_Good Guys'_ put to the side their morals, that in itself was an achievement never seen...only Batman was against this, but after a broken jaw, thanks to Alfred of all people, he too relented..." Naruto said while checking a particularly nasty-looking knife with a jagged blade.

"None of us actually care about WHY you caused a whole Universe to cease to exist, we only know that a dear friend of us was tricked into Ascending, losing everything she hold dear in the meantime, an action that actually caused a SECOND minor crashing of Yggdrasil that almost destroyed the entirety of Creation...but we decided to do this just to avenge our friend actually," Sasuke said while wearing a pair of latex gloves with cold indifference.

"You may have done it in the hopes to restore everything...because you believed it to be a good idea...FUCK! We don't even care to know if you do that because _Bored_...we only care about the sufferance you brought to one of us, the only solace is that Madoka is slowly recovering and is now showing goods signs of having come to accept what happened...but this won't help you in the slightest," Sakura added while connecting a power generator to a pair of kunais by the use of cables.

"You may be an entity unable to feel emotions, but WE, and I mean EVERY LOOPER, are going to rectify that, starting by making sure you will know what pain truly is thanks to a little mark that will make sure you will suffer, down to that rotten piece of garbage you have the nerve to call a _soul_...by the end of your Loop here with us three, you WILL call me '_Naruto-sama'_ and wet yourself at the mere mention of my name and Loop," Naruto said with a glare.

"You will call me '_Mistress Sakura'_ and fear to even breathe near me, I'll show you why there is a sickness named after me," Sakura added.

"And finally, you will call me '_Sasuke-__sama__'_ and dread the mere chance of us being in the same Solar System at the start of a new Loop, you are a young Looper compared to me, and I will teach you what I learned while you were not Awake," Sasuke said to close the discussion, his eyes turning in the red of his **Sharingan.**

"We will probably be the first to punish you but not the last, and your punishment will go on over and over and over and over again, until your mind will just turn to dust and you will be reduced to a quivering vegetable fixating a wall with nothing behind your eyes anymore," Naruto said as the light in the room died down.

Soon after that happened, the mouth gag was removed and screams, curses and promises of vengeance started echoing in the room.

"Screaming won't help feeling less pain," Sakura said with a bored tone as her pen flew on the paper as she took various notes.

**8 - 2 (Harry Potter)**

A shaking Kyubey struggled to stay upright as he Awoke, looking around he could see he was in the empty corridors of Hogwarts.

"I see it is my turn now...I hope there will still be something for me to break in that useless, soul-less head of yours," a young voice said in hate.

Acting rapidly the "Messenger of Magic" tried to teleport, but the agonizing pain that coursed through his veins the instant he tried paralyzed him.

"Bad choice," Harry said, shooting a bullet of red light at the small creature with a sneer.

**Sometime later - **

"...**Ennervate!**" Tom growled to wake the creature up, once again seated in the suppressing chair in an empty room.

"Surprised? We created a lot of copies of that chair, adding more protections at every Looper that joined our initiative, and let me tell you this, you made a LOT of enemies..." Voldemort said while fingering his wand with slow movements.

"You can't do this!" Kyubey said.

"Yes, we can. At the moment you are on the top of everyone's Hit List, you are basically the ONLY instance in which everyone is giving-in to the so called Dark Side, you won't find nor pity nor rest no matter where you look or to who you ask, Evil or Good," Tom answered with a calm voice.

"We will use both Muggle and Magical way of torture, Kyubey; our Loops last seven years, I hope you will be ready for your time with us," Hermione said while unshrinking several instruments.

"You know? I admit Muggles can be plenty sadistic when they want to, they can surpass the **Cruciatus Curse** in pain and long-lasting effects with ease and keep a straight face while doing it as well, but we Magical too can inflict pain, so do not worry, we will use both methods equally so you won't feel cheated by us not using Magic," Ron added.

"And pray to never end with Louise and Saito, they both adored Madoka and won't be as "nice" as we or the others will be with you," Harry said as his wand lighted-up with power.

"May whatever deity you believe in forgive you, because I fear that the Mortals have just forsaken you," Albus said sadly, leaving the room and sealing its entrance while guarding it from outside with Flitwick.

"Now, I guess that putting a very corrosive substance on an open wound would either be extremely painful or sear it closed altogether...I guess we'll need to test it to see what will happen," Harry said with a curious tone.

Once again screams ripped their way out of Kyubey's mouth as a new agonizing round of torture started.

**8 – 3 (Breaking Bad) - **

"Awake I see...ready to start?" Walter asked with a pleased smile as Kyubey blinked herself Awake, already tied-up and paralyzed.

"I hope you won't hold it against me if I moved to restrain you as soon as I got a glimpse at you, right?" the local Anchor said with a chuckle.

"You know what was the hardest part of this plan to deal with you? Stopping another _Kyubey_ from surfacing, but then, we used the recovered memories the Admins had been so gentle to give us back, and discovered that until you are still alive, another _you_ won't appear to eat the old one.

The interesting factor is that, since you are Looping just like us, your physical wounds will heal, but the psychological ones will stay where they are, we only need to pay attention to not kill you, and each Loop will just be a different kind of torture for you; as for myself, I simply joined this because I HATE when outside factors pose a danger to my life and plans, so for me it's just about '_Business'_ after all_, _but you won't suffer any less from tht," Walter said as Hank moved a barrel inside the room with a deep frown.

"So that is the bastard?" the DEA officer asked with a snarl.

"Yes, thank you for letting _Heisenberg_ out to play, at least like this I can keep him in check," Walter answered.

"As long as you focus on that _thing_...I don't care what kind of Crime against Humanity you commit, I'll even help," Hank answered.

"Good, let's start with something simple, okay? I am going to show you all the WONDERFUL uses of hydrofluoric acid, my little friend," Walter said with the same lecturing tone he normally used in class.

"No...no...nonononono!" shaking his head frantically, the small alien kept repeating that with a cracking voice.

"None of that, buddy! OPEN WIDE! It will teach ya to stay the fuck away from our Universe!" Hank said while forcing Kyubey's mouth open with a metallic contraption to pour few drops down the creature's throat.

"_GURGLE-_EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Since I don't like people screaming, I decided to burn your vocal cords. Hank? can you please put on the music? the third track preferably," Walter asked.

"Okay," the other man said, making classical music echo in the room.

"Do you like? Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, a nice way to start isn't it?" the Chemical expert said while turning on the drill in his hands.

"I wonder what would happen if I use this on your eye..." Walter muttered while nearing the roaring drill to Kyubey's face, soon splattering his own in red from the perforation of the entity's socket.

**8 – 4 (Yggdrasil) - **

The various Admins were watching in horrified silence as one after another, every single Looper of EVERY Loop, old or new, gave its own "Punishment" to the small creature, entity that was passing from a Torture to another with rounds of madness-induced broken laugh before new screaming of agony started all over again.

"Should we...should we stop them?" Odin asked with a whisper.

"_FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY HELP ME!_" they all heard Kyubey's desperate plea, and his scream as even the gentle unicorn looked away, albeit in tears, as a new torture session started.

"The...The Multiverse spoke, Entities acting like Kyubey won't be tolerated anymore, you heard them, since we weren't acting they took the manners in their own hands," Zeus said with a sad tone, flinching when the sound of breaking bones resounded from the monitors.

"AND THIS IS JUSTICE?!" the Goddess of Justice yelled in rage.

"YES IT IS FOR THEM!" Shinigami yelled back, shocking her.

"What do you want? To go there and tell them that they have to suck it up and wait for us to adjust this? They may not say it out loud, but they have no trust in us, they know we are still FAR from adjusting Yggdrasil and they know we won't have moved a finger against that _thing_ because too much focused on trying to fix Reality, I say we let them do this!" the Death God of the Naruto Loops said with crossed arms.

"But...but..." the goddess tried saying, almost in tears.

"After they have calmed down, we will lock-down Kyubey in a Sealed Loop where he won't make damages, one created specifically for him," Loki said.

"What do you have in mind?" Urd asked.

"A Partition, a _Pseudo-Loop_ created with rejected Data and fragments of others, I was making Tests to see how _Eiken Loops_ could seal away everything and yet being a Stable Loop, and I think I found the part of the code responsible of that, we can use it as a base to create a Sub-Loop in the same branch where Madoka's Universe used to be and create a small Loop Just for Kyubey and he alone, one where he will relieve over and over again all the tortures he is living now...I am registering everything, but I need help to be sure that the _Pseudo-Loop_ won't get Fused to others, let Kyubey out or someone else in," Loki answered.

"I'll help you, that bastard may try to take revenge on MY Loops otherwise!" Shinigami said.

"I am with you, brother," Thor added.

"Consider me of help, the echo of that collapse almost destroyed my Branch as well," Sleipnir, Admin of Equestria, said.

"You really want to do this?" Urd asked in disbelief.

"Yes," was the answer she got.

"..._Sigh!_ Fine, I'll help as well, maybe with this little act of Evil the other Loopers will gain some sort of peace," the goddess said with a sad, defeated sigh.

"I want you all to help in creating this Prison Loop, meanwhile the others will keep an eye on Kyubey just to be sure," Skuld said with an equal sigh, gaining several hurt nods from the others.

"If we really hate this...then we should have acted sooner and stopped the Ascension from happening altogether, like that we wouldn't have reached this point," Zeus said.

**8 – 5 – imprisonment -**

The sensation of being bodily thrown against a wall was what welcomed Kyubey once he Awoke, just in time to feel his head hit the concrete wall with enough force to crack his skull.

"Do you remember me, Kyubey?" a girl asked.

"Ma-Madoka?" the small creature said.

"Yes, me...I am your Admin now," the former magical girl said.

"My Admin?" Kyubey asked with a whisper, eyes looking in an undetermined place in from of him.

"I see that the others did a number on you, but not enough. This will be your ONLY Loop, Kyubey...you won't go anywhere anymore nor you will see any other Looper," Madoka said while opening her arms wide as to present the empty wide room.

"W-Why?" the Entity asked.

"Because you went too far, I still have friends that cherish me, that protect me, I am...healing from what you did to me, but if someone was to be tasked of keeping track of you, that one HAD TO be me...I won't be a full-fledged Admin per se, I will just check your stay here," Madoka answered.

"Here?"

"A new micro-Loop created just for the ones like you, here you will relieve every punishment the other Loopers inflicted on you without stop, forever." Madoka said while her body faded away.

"NO, WAIT!" Kyubey yelled as the room morphed until he was back into being tied to the chair looking at a copy of Ichigo approaching him with the first of his instruments.

"WAIT! WAIT!" the small creature screamed.

"**They are copies, drones that will just replicate what the Originals did, they won't listen to you...I am sorry, Kyubey. Farewell,**" Madoka's voice echoed in the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyubey screamed as the pain started once again.

**Meanwhile – in Yggdrasil -**

"Are you sure you want to do this, dear?" Aphrodite asked while moving an hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes...I am...partially to blame as well for what happened, at least like this I will repay the others for a small part," Madoka answered with a small sob.

"I had your work station installed in my office, I will be here just in case you need me," the Goddess said while giving to the girl a maternal hug.

"Thank you," Madoka answered between sobs, crying in the comforting embrace of her fellow Admin.

**Sorry the change of style, I wanted to see if I could write something similar to "**_**Drama" **_**and "**_**Hurt/comfort" **_**but I guess I failed, right? Down here there will be two more Loops, this time back into my usual "Messy" style, thank you for reading all the same, and sorry ^ ^.**

**8 – 6 – (Dragon Age: Inquisition)**

The Local Anchor blinked as..._she_ Awoke in Haven right after the birth of the Inquisition.

"A woman this time, I see," a well-known voice said with a friendly chuckle.

"And a Qunari as well, a thief to boot...why I keep switching genders and race at every Loop?" She asked with a sigh.

"I had the occasion to talk to Shepard in their Loop, quite the interesting Universe by the way, and he/she has pretty much the same problem, apparently the two of you have, from Yggdrasil's point of view, an _Instable Code_, meaning that our Universe sometimes fail at _Reading_ who you are, and to prevent crashes it just fill the blanks with random data...resulting in you changing sex, race and '_job' _every time a Reset happen," Solas answered.

"Then why I am the Anchor? With your experience in the Fade, you would have been quite open-minded to the Loops since the beginning," the Anchor said.

"I guess it's probably due to your fault Code, having you as a Fixed Point in our Universe probably helps your Code to stabilize a little," the Elf answered.

"Probably,"

"Come, I have something that may help you enjoy this thing a little, a Variation," Solas said.

"What?"

"Apparently here Varric and our dear Seeker Cassandra switched place and personality, now she is the one flirting shamelessly with our dwarf friend,"

"This is something I want to see, do you have something to record everything of this golden blackmail material?"

"Of course, I just so happen to have here this camera Peter Parker gave me," Solas answered with a smile.

"You took pictures of the Rift?" the local Anchor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It may cause the destruction of our world, but it is still such a fascinating phenomenon,"

"I swear, sometimes you scare me,"

_Solas does not approve._

**8 – 7 – (Shokugeki no Soma) - **

"The three way match between Kurokiba, Souma and Hayama starts now!" one of the judges said, gaining the approval of the whole audience.

"You won't win this time, my plate will blow you to bits!" Kurokiba said with a ferocious grin, flames already roaring in his eyes.

"I will show you how far my knowledge of spices go then," Hayama answered with a cold smile.

"_Sigh!_ Back here...whatever, this match had lost its appealing after the sixth time," Souma sighed while calmly positioning a chopping board on his table.

"What are you..." Kurokiba started saying before his eyes bulged out in shock.

_**TAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKATAKA!**_

While looking absolutely bored, Souma's hands were moving with such speed to leave trails of light behind, substituting knives and plates in a blurry of motion every time he moved through a new step of his recipe.

"The pacific Sauri I prepared should go well with it...can I risk a _**Century Soup**_? It's worth a try..." the young Chef muttered with a new sigh.

To the further shock of the whole crowd watching, judges and chef as well, Souma kept filtering the soup until it was so transparent that the plates looked empty.

Calmly moving the plates in front of the judges he ignored the awed _Hooo_s and _Haaaa_ of the Audience at the small aurora that hovered over the plates so to calmly sit on a stool to wait the judgement of his dish.

"What...what have you done? what is that?" Hayama asked.

"Taste if you want, I made some extra for you," the other answered with a shrug.

"There is no way you did that in such a short time! You cheated!" Kurokiba said with a roar.

"Then try it," Soma answered.

"As if I will..."

"Oh, my god! AAAAHN!" a loud, long moan (very sexual in nature) echoed in the stadium as Erina Nakiri had just collapsed on the floor while giggling and moaning with a spoon still in her mouth.

Not that the other judges were anywhere behind her as the Director was now completely naked since his clothes achieve literally self-combustion as soon as he tasted the soup while Leonora and Doujima were laughing with beady smiles while eating.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Kurokiba screamed with wide eyes.

"Ehehe! Hehehe! Hehehehehehe! This soup is sooo good! I can't stop myself from smiling!" Hayama said with a similar beady smile and an happy laugh.

"The _**Century Soup**_ is special, it makes everyone smile in happiness at its taste, it's pure joy made food, and the pacific saury helped with its rich fat," Souma explained.

"Guh!" the third chef muttered while going on all-four with a gloomy aura around him.

"Want to try some?" Hayama asked while offering a dish.

"LIKE HELL I WILL EAT THAT! I DON'T WANT THAT UGLY EXPRESSION ON MY FACE!" Kurokiba yelled in rage.

"Eh! I have an alternative version of Sani here...who would have thought," Souma muttered with a smirk.

It was easy to say that he won the competition of course, getting as an extra a standing invitation in the Nakiri household along VEEEERY creepy vibes from how Erina, Alice and Leonora kept ogling him in '_hunger'_ after tasting the soup once again.

**8 – 8 – (Final Fantasy VI)**

"Really, Terra! This can't end in anything good," Celes said with a worried tone at hearing the girl's plan to deal with Kefka.

"Do you feel like betting on the outcome then?" Terra replied.

"You really spend too much time with Tsunade..." Celes muttered with a sigh.

"If I am right and we stop Kefka from destroying the world you WILL wear a very feminine dress for a month, frilly skirt and hat included,"

"GACK! And if I win?" Celes asked back.

"I'll do whatever you want for a month," Terra answered.

"I can't believe I am doing this...fine! I accept," the woman said with a pained sigh while shaking Terra's hand.

**Two hours later - **

"...It all started with my father...he never understood me!" Kefka said with a whine while lying on the red couch of the therapist.

"He never understood your love for magic, you mean?" The doctor asked with a gentle voice.

"Yeah! _Sniff!_ He was always '_Look at your brother Joece! He is so strong! Look at Joece that can lift his own weight in rocks! Look at Joece..._' all my life, it was a constant being in his shadow...that's why I killed him," Kefka said between sobs, gladly accepting the tissue the therapist gave him.

"And did that help? Did killing your brother gave you the happiness you looked for?" the doctor asked.

"No...I felt so empty afterwards...I...I really loved him, he was my hero...and I killed him, when they proposed me to take part to the Magiteck experiments I accepted eagerly, I wanted to make my brother proud by becoming as strong as him, but I still felt empty," the man replied.

"Can it be that the guilt was eating you inside?"

"NO! NOT GUILT! I WAS HAPPY! THE BASTARD NEEDED TO DIE!" Kefka yelled.

"Really, Kefka?...really?" the doctor asked with a calm expression.

"I...I...I am so sorry...I miss him so much!" the crazed man said before breaking into sobs, launching himself at the doctor to hug him.

"It's all okay...leave all the pain out, I am here, and I won't judge you," the therapist said while patting the sobbing man's back.

"R-really?"

"Really, but now, let's talk a little about your mother..."

"She was a bitch," Kefka answered.

"That's a good start! Now tell me more, let's watch deeper into this," the doctor said with a smile.

**With Celes and Terra - **

"I can't...believe this...the man you trained is actually doing this," Celes muttered with wide eyes while watching Kefka spit-out his whole Life Story while gradually working to heal his madness.

"Just in case this doesn't work, we'll still have enough blackmail material to have him throw a tantrum and lose focus enough for us to kill him next Loop...if only our world had psychologist in the Baseline, all this would have never happened," Terra said with a pleased smirk.

"Sorry if I doubted you, Terra," Celes said with an apologetic tone.

"No problem, now, about our bet...I think purple would look amazing on you!" Terra said with a wide smile

"_Sigh!_ I hate this Loop!" Celes said with a frustrated sigh as a wide hat with an huge purple ribbon was shoved on her head.

**Kefka's brother _Joece_ is an OC of course, one I named after the author _James Joyce_ since Kefka's own name is similar to _Franz Kafka's_.**

**I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading my stories ^ ^**


	10. Chapter 9

**It makes me deliriously happy to see so many of you enjoying this series of shorts, I hope to keep making you all happy and, hopefully, make you laugh a little as well ^ ^. even just a chuckle.**

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques).

"Let's finish this" – dialogue.

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts.

**Doing it the Looping Way Chapter 9 -**

**9 – 1 (MLP, not a brony...but I do like messing with them XD)**

As usual Macintosh Awoke behind the counter of his bar, as usual the ones already Awake were sitting on the left side in the "Private" area, and as usual Cadence and Shining Armour (Awake) were giving people diabetes with their nuzzling and lovey-talk.

There was a difference though that caught the Looping Barman off-guard.

"MAAAAAAC _Hic! _I need alcohol...lots of _Hic! _It!" an utterly stone-faced Celestia stumbled in the local while tripping on her hooves every two steps, a distillery holding nothing on the smell of alcohol she was already dragging behind her.

"There was not-_Hic! _Enough cider at your house or wine in mine or Blueblood's cellar!" she said with a whine.

"What the hay! What happened?" the wide-eyed pony asked.

"Loo-_Hic!_-per! A Looper!" the Sun Princess moaned.

"Which one?" Cadence asked, flinching at the glare she got in answer.

"Orange-_Hic! _Maelstrom..." the Alicorn said in disdain while dropping on a stool, tearing away a bottle from Mac's hand to poor herself a generous (as to say HUGE) glass of whatever was in there.

"Oh, Naruto? What did he do?" Twilight asked.

"You-_Hic! _You_-hic! _You said he wanted to save my sister Luna since she was not-_Hic! _Awake! It's all your fault!" Celestia answered.

"Well, yes...he said he wanted to try his **Talk no Jutsu** since it had been ever since before the Loops even started that he had not used that technique, he kind of wanted to see if it could still work," Twilight said.

"It worked..." Celestia said with a venom-coated growl.

"Yes, we all saw that...but where is the problem?" the Anchor asked.

"Hihihi!" a giggle was heard from outside as the aforementioned Moon Princess entered the bar in a small run soon followed by an orange pegasus with yellow mane and with a red swirl as his cutie-mark.

"Come on! Wait!" he said with a smirk as he pounced on Luna, licking her neck until she squeaked for him to have mercy.

"That happened," Celestia said with a gag of revulsion before _drowning it_ with a new glass of some barely-legal drink.

"Are they in a relationship?" Shining Armour asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is not the-_Hic! _Problem!" the sloshed Princess said while showing a total lack of balance even while staying sit.

"Then what?" Twilight asked, trying to cut-out the giggling of the Moon Princes as the Guest Looper kept tickling her.

"I walked on them!" Celestia said.

"Eh?" Spike asked.

"THEY WERE CLOPPING IN THE THRONE ROOM! ON MY THRONE! I had to order everything to be burned!" the Princess yelled in rage, making the present spit-out their drink in surprise.

"WHAT?!" the ones there yelled.

"A thousand years by ourselves...it had been unbearable, but luckily you were there when we returned," Luna replied while nuzzling the stallion above her.

"Good thing that I am a Stamina Freak, you would have killed anyone else," Orange Maelstrom replied with a grin.

"Why?!" Twilight asked with a groan.

"Never did that while in a quadruped body...it was fascinating," he replied.

"Want to discover more about the intricacies of mating? We are more than eager to help you, and your clones." Luna whispered hotly, making several stallion present blush.

Celestia instead settled for puking.

"WHY?!" Twilight asked, this time with a despaired howl.

"Don't look at me like that, I spend every Loop with Sakura, it was only a matter of time before she rubbed off on me," Naruto replied.

"You should rub only on us, you cheater!" Luna said while flipping both so she was on top.

"Yes, your majesty!" the other replied smirking, gladly accepting a Royal Kiss from Luna.

"NOT ON MA FLOOR!" Mac yelled in rage, oblivious that while he was berating the two, Celestia was raiding his reserves of alcohol in a despaired attempt at losing consciousness through alcohol-poisoning.

**Alternative Version – (Can't decide a "Loop-pairing" for Naruto, please help me choose) -**

As usual Macintosh Awoke behind the counter of his bar, as usual the ones Awake were sitting on the left side in the "Private" area, and as usual Spike and Rarity (Awake) were giving people diabetes with their nuzzling and lovey-talk.

The different thing was the stomping directed towards the bar and the exploding of the door in a sea of splinters.

"ALCOHOL! ALL OF IT AND MORE!" Shining Armour bellowed with a despaired expression.

"Shining? What happened?!" Cadence asked in horror while watching her husband using his powers to summon the biggest bottle from behind Mac, pouring a glass, and the smashing it with an hoof and drinking directly from the bottle.

"MORE! The strongest one you have!" the stallion roared.

"How strong do ya want it?" Mac asked, visibly worried.

"We'll start from '_HOLY BUCK, IT DRILLED AN HOLE IN MY STOMACH!'_ and then work our way upward, now stop talking and start pouring!" Shining said while attacking a new bottle.

"What happened?" Cadence asked again, now panicking.

"That guest Looper, Naruto! It's all his fault!" the stallion answered.

"Orange Maelstrom? What did he do?" Rarity asked, still hiding behind a caravan-sized Spike just in case Shining started throwing magic around in a blind fury.

"He and Twilight were talking about Loops and the various Magic and Techniques they both used and saw...and then...and then...GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE!" Shining started saying before going green in the face and grabbing a new bottle, only to have Cadence tear it off from his hold with her own power.

"Drinking won't help, what did they do?" the Alicorn asked.

"My little Twili...my cute, sweet, innocent, book-loving little sister!" Shining said while breaking into a whining fit.

"Hoy?" Dash said, worried.

"She used to always trot behind me while laughing, wanting her BBBFF to play with her, or to show me her new book...always wanting me to read her a story, to be cool like me or saying that she would have become a guard like me so we could have stayed always together! My beautiful little filly...AND HE RUINED EVERYTHING!" the stallion screeched while collapsing in a crying mess.

"He killed her?!" Cadence asked in horror, making the young dragon in the room grow deadly pale.

"No! It was worse!" he answered while sobbing.

"What could possibly be worse than that?" Spike asked.

In answer the local Anchor (Awake) entered with an orange pegasus near her, their heads so close to appear like a single entity, both laughing and nuzzling each-other before choosing a table.

Her giggles as he playfully nibbled her neck made Shining let out a very disturbing howl of despair.

"THEY WERE CLOPPING! He was mating with her in the library and I walked in as they were starting _'Round Four!'_...he deflowered my precious Twili!" Shining Armour said with a roar.

Utter silence fell on the bar, interrupted only by Shining' drinking his despair away, Twilight was instead busy turning from purple to red in a furious blush.

"It was a consensual thing, we are both adults and..." Orange Maelstrom, normally a blond-haired shinobi, tried saying.

"SHUT UP! You are just a corrupter of innocent ponies!" Shining said, glaring at the Guest Looper.

"But, big brother..." Twilight said in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Twili! Your BBBFF will protect you from that pervert!" the kind-of-sloshed guard said with a sad tone.

"But...but I love him..." she muttered.

In the silence of the bar then clearly resounded the snapping of Shining's brain at hearing those, in his opinion, BLASPHEMOUS words.

"I AM GONNA BUCKING MURDER YOUUU!" the stallion roared in absolute fury, trying to pounce on Orange Maelstrom before Spike, Mac, Applejack, Rarity and Cadence's Magic, Dash, Trixie, Chrysalis and various other changelings dog-piled him to stop the enraged brother.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" in an explosion of brotherly over-protectiveness Shining broke free, only to see the target of his rage kiss Twilight's cheek a last time before he disappeared thanks to her teleportation spell.

"WHY?! Why you did this to me?!" the stallion asked to his sister.

"Big brother..." Twilight muttered sadly, accepting the hug from her distressed, and drunk, brother.

"My cute, little filly. So innocent and pure..." he moaned between hiccups.

"I can't see where is the problem, she is adult, and even more thanks to the Loops...she just wanted to try some mating," Discord said with a shrug while sitting upside-down on a chair on the ceiling.

"Gurgle!" reaching once again the deep-end of his despair, Shining used his powers to pull a barrel next to him, tear-off the top and then shove his head down the alcohol to drink the whole thing and erase the mental images of what he had seen.

"Thank you, Discord...that was exactly what he needed," Cadence said with a groan while trying to coax her husband to stop trying to literally drown himself in alcohol.

"At least I tried," the Chaos entity said before returning to drink from a bottle with a straw, curiously by keeping the straw OUT of the bottle and yet emptying it.

**9 – 2 (Zero No Tsukaima) - **

Saito knew this would have happened as soon as he saw the two girls in front of him not Awake and on something similar to friendly terms, the other two boys near him (Awake) too were watching the drama unfold in apprehension, the Guest Anchor of the two subtly rising **Shielding Spells** without attracting the attention of either Witch, now Awake themselves and glaring at each other.

"Valliere..." the bushy haired Looper sitting at the same table of Saito and the other two said in disdain.

"Granger..." Louise replied with equally narrowed eyes and cold tone.

"We are in Tristain this time," Hermione said with crossed arms.

"Still deluding yourself to beat me?" Louise answered.

"I am not deluding myself as I know I will triumph this time as well," the Hogwarts Looper answered.

"We are not in Hogwarts, know-it-all, here I am the one having the upper-hand," the pink-haired mage said with a snarl.

"We'll see, Zero...we'll see," Hermione said while getting up, Harry and Ron wordlessly following her just in case she tried to use some other student for target practice.

"Why running away? Are you afraid?" Louise taunted, making Saito and Harry take in a sharp breath while Ron cursed in a low voice.

"...Afraid? Of you?...Vestry Cort, five minutes!" the bushy-haired witch said, launching a death glare to her rival and hissing her challenge.

"I will be waiting," Louise answered.

"Good, HARRY! RON!"

"SAITO!"

"COME WITH ME!" both roared at the same time.

"How long does your Loops last?" the Weasley boy asked with a whine.

"A couple of years," the human familiar said sighing.

"Where is Eiken when you need it?" Harry moaned in despair while the three went dragged away by their respective fellow Looper.

**9 - 3 (Pokemon) - **

"Uh? Brock's gym! Back to the very beginning then!" Ash said with a melancholic smile.

"_Yep, at least you are Awake now, I managed to not destroy Misty's bike this time, by the way,_" Pikachu answered with a nod.

"Want to play it Baseline? Because I kind of wanted to _show-off_ a little," the trainer of the two asked.

"_May as well, but I will go easy on Brock's friends if they are not Awake, no sense getting brutal,_" the Electric-type Anchor answered with a shrug.

A little _Ping_ later and the two saw that yes, they were the only ones Awake, the smile they showed at that had the desired effect to put Brock on edge.

"I can see that you are eager to fight, but an Electric-type Pokemon won't have much chances against mine, GO ONYX!" Brock said, unleashing the huge rock-made snake Pokemon from his ball.

"Pikchu? **Iron Tail** if you don't mind," Ash asked.

"_No prob,"_ the Pokemon answered.

"Did your pikachu just talk? And even then, that technique won't-**CRASH!**" while the mildly surprised Gym Leader was talking, the small tail of the equally small rat-pokemon had hit the nose of Onyx, incredibly launching the huge snake-like creature all the way back and out of the Gym in a blur of speed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Brock screamed with bulged-out eyes.

"I train my friends really seriously, got another Pokemon or we can call it a day?" Ash asked with a smirk matched by Pikachu.

Both couldn't wait to meet Gary so to show him what they thought about his being a '_Rival'_ and a general douche to others.

**9 - 4 ( Jojo Bizarre adventure – Steel ball run) -**

"_Ahia!...Ahia!Ahia!Ahia! CAZZO!_" (Fuck)Gyro cursed while Johnny kept applying first-aid to his old time friend and Looper.

"What have we learned?" the Anchor of the Steel Ball Run Loops asked with a smirk.

"That if a woman says '_No'_ then is better to drop the issue...especially if said woman has red hair, but she seemed such a nice _Bambina_ (Baby) that I could not resist..." Gyro answered with a whine, hissing when the disinfectant ran over another bruise.

"You are lucky that Harry was not present to see you flirt with his mother, that would have been worse," Johnny answered with a sigh.

"There is a thing I don't understand though," the Italian Looper said with a groan.

"Yes?"

"How the Hell did she manage to have me keep the bruises of her beating even after the Loop ended?" Gyro asked in disbelief.

"That is indeed surprising..." Johnny said with a nod.

"...Women..." both men said with a sigh after a short pause.

**9 – 5 **

Beauty blinked as she Awoke, looking around she grew and huge, broken smile at seeing that she was not in her normal Loop.

"YES! Normalcy! Oh, how I missed you! I can finally take a pause from Bobobo and Patch and...and pigs dancing can-can, and tunas with wigs playing shogi and nosehair...just plain normalcy!" the girl said in ecstasy.

"I know, right? No Spongebob and his blasted bubbles or Patrick forgetting to wear pants!" the young man near her said with an equally wide smile.

"Are they Guests? Did they know where they have Awakened?" Dallas asked.

"Trust me, compared to theirs, a nice relaxing Loop on the _Nostromo_ will be nothing," Ripley, local Anchor, said with a laugh.

"Ripley! I am so happy to see you! Is this your Home Loop you talked about?" Beauty asked with a wide smile.

"Yes and don't worry, I have gained some experience in dealing with the Alien, we will soon deal with that and then spend the rest of your time here Relaxing," the woman answered.

"Sarge Ward, normally Squidward, Anchor of the Spongebob Loops, nice to meet you," the other Guest said with a grateful tone.

"Two Anchors? That's rare, I wonder who took your place," Ripley said in surprise.

**Under a certain ocean -**

"I hate this Loop." Ranma said while trying to cut-off Spongebob's laugh from outside.

**9 – 6 (Harry Potter) -**

"I found you, Potter!" Draco said when finally cornering the Anchor in an empty room, watching as the non-plussed O7 Member was preparing a table while ignoring the blond.

"You usually do not pass from here, you are Looping as well? Welcome then!" Harry said with a smile.

"I won't laugh if I were you, I gained a lot of knowledge to deal with you without waiting for Umbridge to try herself, the Dark Lord won't have to worry about you anymore!" Draco said with a sneer.

"I will worry instead, I still say that he cheats when dealing the cards," a new voice said while entering the room.

"Can it be that you just sucks instead, Tom?" Harry answered smirking.

"Prat," Voldemort said while sticking out his tongue.

"MY LORD! You managed to infiltrate here!" the Malfoy heir said in happiness, before registering the rest of his words.

"Wait...dealing cards?"

"He is Looping and still believes that you are the crazy ass-hole bent on world domination," Harry explained.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, boy! Nah, I am over that stuff, this Looping makes everything pointless, I can conquer Britain twenty times in a row, the Reset will still put everything back to before I started...I would just waste time, and after a while, I came to understand what I was doing wrong," the former Dark Lord said with a shrug while sitting at the table.

"And while you managed to win one time over ten, we always manage to stop you any other time," Albus said while joining at the table with Severus in tow.

"The prat is Looping as well? Wonderful, just what we needed," the Potion Master said with a groan.

"Yeah, but I'll pass the word around, the other Loopers will keep him in check," Harry said with a shrug.

"YOU HALF-BLOOD! What have you done to the Dark Lord! **Avada...**" Draco tried saying before his wand went snatched from his hands thanks to Tom using the Force, the boy then watched powerless as Voldemort snapped the piece of wood in half.

"Stop being a clone of your father and bring here some snacks, our Friday night poker kind of give me the munchies," Tom said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No news about getting a more human-looking body?" Albus asked while the cards were dealt.

"Looked around and asked to few other Loopers, the only lasting solution is Tsunade's technique, the one she used to appear younger," Tom answered, showing it by going through hand-seals and gaining an human-like appearance, just like how he would have been had his Horcruxes never existed.

"What about the **Oiroke?**" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Tch! I would totally make an hotter woman than you, Potter," Voldemort said with a sneer.

"Then show me! **Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Harry said, turning into a naked woman with her _graces_ barely covered by wisps of smoke.

"BEHOLD! **Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Tom replied, turning himself into a naked woman as well, with smaller bust but firmer ass.

"Can we have a single game where you two do not turn into women? Is that too much to ask? You know that I hate to have dreams about my former Master and the Son of my schoolyard nemesis!" Snape said with a groan.

_THUD!_

"Oh! Mister Malfoy just collapsed," Albus said, watching in amusement the young man with green face and horrified expression frozen in place.

"What a pansy," Tom said while reverting into being a male.

"I blame inbreed," Harry answered.

And after that, the game started while ignoring the broken gibbering of the Malfoy heir convulsing on the floor in shock.

**9 - 1 please help me choose the pairing that will appear through the loops. ^ ^**

**9 - 2 Rivals are rivals, no matter where.**

**9 - 3 Guess what will happen when they will meet an Unawake Gary and his under-trained Pokemon. XD**

**9 – 4 There are mysteries Male Mind can not comprehend.**

**9 – 5 After seeing what a "Normal" world is like, one can no longer go back...**

**9 – 6 Not every mind can withstand the Loops and what those mean. **


	11. Chapter 10

**It makes me deliriously happy to see so many of you enjoying this series of shorts, I hope to keep making you all happy and, hopefully, make you laugh a little as well ^ ^. even just a chuckle.**

**I am working on a new Series that will start as soon as one of the Stories I have on-going is over, it's called "****_Tremor's OP Corner: _****_(-insert here title of the story-)_****". **

**As the name implies it will be about OP characters done ****ON PURPOSE**** and so not for people that HATE the concept of OP characters, mostly I am doing this for myself so to just "appease" that part of me that hates to create "Struggles" for the Characters (whatever small they usually are XD).**

**As for now I have a ****_Naruto/Star Wars/Dragonball Z_**** Crossover and a ****_Naruto/Bleach_**** Crossover I am preparing, both will be stories on their own.**

**Will probably add a story from ****_**one of my own Challenges**_**** to it in the future as well.**

****I am certain a lot of people will totally ****despise**** those stories, but I reached a point in my "career" here where I just stopped caring about Haters, it's simply impossible to make everyone happy with a story, it's all a matter of accepting it and going on with the head held high XD. ****

" **You bastard"** - demon talking / jutsu/ Spell/ Whatever (Techniques).

"Let's finish this" – dialogue.

" _Can it get any worse? _" - thoughts.

**Doing it the Looping Way Chapter 10 - **

**10 - 1 – (Lord of the Rings) - **

As Frodo Awoke, he saw to his utter chagrin that he was sitting in a circle with several other people, all of them looking at a simple ring resting on an altar in the middle of their circle, Gandalf already arguing with the others about how the One Ring could only be destroyed by the lava of the same mountain where it had been created.

He hated when Loops went all-the-way back to that part, he had always found Gandalf whining to be unsettling coming from someone as old-looking as him.

"OKAY! I'll take the Ring to Mount Doom and drop it in the lava, I can do this!" Frodo said with a groan.

"I'll accompany you, Master Frodo!" Sam said immediately.

"Then I will come as well, you have my ax!" Gimli added.

"And my Bow," Legolas said, stealing a glance to the dwarf near him.

"And..." before Boromir could finish, Frodo cleared his throat.

"I don't think you understand, I said that I am going...give me a minute, Gandalf? Can you please take my time?" the Hobbit said with a calm expression.

"Oh? Oooh! I see...whenever you are ready, Frodo and remember, it's Mount Doom," the old wizard said with an understanding smile.

"_Uff!_ You miss your target once and everyone start doubting your aim," Frodo grumbled in annoyance while grabbing the Ring.

"What is he...WHAT?!" Aragorn was about to ask before watching the Hobbit disappear with a small pirouette.

"A small spell known as Apparition," Gandalf had the time to answer before a soot-covered Frodo re-appeared between them, few seconds later and an inhuman cry of agony resounded everywhere as the '_presence'_ of Sauron slowly dissolved into nothingness.

"Time?" the Hobbit asked while dusting himself.

"...Two point three seconds, why so long?" Gandalf asked after a small calculation.

"Had to stop mid-way to throw Gollum down-there as well," he answered.

"Now, that is kind of bitter revenge," the old Wizard said.

"Hoy! He had tried to bit my finger off last time!...whatever, I am off to get a pint of beer, anyone coming?" Frodo answered.

"Ya know what? I will come, maybe once I will get drunk this whole thing will make sense, you coming, princess?" Gimli said with an uncaring shrug.

"I am a male elf," Legolas answered with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry then, those silky hair kind of make things harder," the dwarf answered with a snort.

"Tch!" the elf muttered offended, moving away a flock of hair with a dramatic gesture.

"Come, Legolas, at least you can show some of that fabled 'elven superiority' by drinking Gimli under the table," Gandalf said with a gentle smile.

"As if it will ever happen," the dwarf said while badly covering it with a fake cough.

"Oh! Oh! I will show you then!" Legolas answered with an angry frown, joining the drinking group and leaving the area.

"Okay...what happened?" Boromir asked, bewildered.

"I think we just saw why Hobbit always insist in having people do not mess with them and their land..."Aragorn answered uncertain.

A new legend was born that day, about the inner abilities (that modern times will then translate with "_badassery_") of the Hobbit-kind, especially the ones coming from The Shire.

**10 – 2 (How to Train your Dragon) - **

"Ponies, Hiccup? PONIES?! Really?" Stoic said with a shrilly tone as he saw what the new Loop had turned him into.

"I know it's strange the first time, but at least you are still...well, VAST," Hiccup answered with a shrug.

"Better than nothing," Toothlees said from Hiccup's back, now a small dragon himself.

"Me...a pony...a Viking like me...turned into a pink pony..." Stoic, here _Vast Hooves _the earth pony, muttered with dead eyes.

"You are more '_reddish-pink'_ than fully pink, Pinkie Pie is the fully-pink one," Toothless corrected.

"That is not helping..." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"I am a viking...not this...this...this GIRLY thing!" Stoic said in denial.

"_Sigh!_ Come dad, if I _pinged_ right Macintosh is Awake, enough alcohol and everything will get bearable enough for me to explain how these Loops works," the Anchor proposed.

"At least is not Eiken," the small dragon said with a encouraging smile.

"It can't get any worse," Stoic said with a pained shake of his red mane, flinching at the mere idea of having a mane.

"Trust me that, THAT is a version of Hel you should hope Loki will never implement in our baseline," Hiccup answered.

"Can't be that bad..."

"Don't jinx it, dad...don't jinx it," Hiccup answered.

**Several Loops Later -**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A young Stoic yelled in horror as he ran away, chased by several '_disproportionate'_ schoolgirls.

When an hand snatched him into an empty classroom he started screaming again before a well-known hand covered his mouth.

"_Shhh!"_ Hiccup hissed as shadows passed in front of the door.

"_Where are you? Come on, join us!_" the female voice said before continuing along the corridor.

"All clear, they are gone for now," Toothless, he too a student, whispered with a relieved sigh.

"So? Still sure about the whole '_I am Stoic The Vast and there is no Loop that can scare me!_'? you literally dared our Admin to send us here!" the young dragon rider said with a glare.

"I was wrong okay?! Can we go back to Berg now?" Stoic pleaded.

"No, dad! This is a Punishment Loop with no Subspace Pockets and no powers, we'll have to stay here until it ends," Hiccup answered.

"And-_Gulp!_ How long does this last?" the at-the-moment-scared viking asked.

"A couple of years," Toothless said bitterly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" an anguish-filled scream echoed in the whole school, shocking everything and everyone.

"THERE YOU ARE!" the...girl said with feral glee.

"Thank you, dad..." Hiccup said with a death glare.

**10 – 3 (Dragon Ball)**

Goku was a good boy when little, then he had become a good man and a caring father later in his life, still good he had died several times to protect the planet, and a couple of times the Galaxy, but he himself had limits as well, and having people consider him an idiot had started to erode his nerves something fierce even while not openly showing it.

A thing that Luffy too had admitted in their Fused Loop, and even if both of them had to literally grow-up by themselves for a great part of their lives, they were far from stupid, they were more on the practical-side of learning, but together they tried to rectify that as well.

And here enters Variants and Loops 'outside' from their Home Universes, in simple terms, they just studied, defeating the Boredom of the whole thing out of sheer Determination; they will stop people from calling them "Idiot/oblivious Heroes" even if it was the last thing they did!

So here Goku was, back in his home and pretending to not notice the others spying on him with very worried expressions on their faces.

"...So Gohan, once known the value of _X_ and the value of _Y_, what happens if we sum the two after adding a coefficient of _n-1 _to the equation?" the Looper asked while pointing at the black-board behind him that was covered in formulas.

"Uhm..." the young boy muttered while chewing on his pen deep in thought.

"So, Bulma? What do you think?" Chichi asked in apprehension.

"Well, yes, I admit his method is a little peculiar, but the equation itself is well done, Gohan will have a good teacher with him," the woman answered.

"I was talking about Goku acting like that!" Chichi said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh!" the other woman muttered with a sheepish expression.

"Maybe I have hit him too hard during our spar?" Crillin muttered.

"Then hit Yamcha as well, Kami forbid he becomes useful," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"HOY! That joke is getting old, you know?" Yamcha said with an offended frown.

"Since you like talking, Vegeta, why don't you resolve this then?" Goku said with a frown.

"I do not need that, Kakaroth!" the man answered with a sneer.

"...It's a formula to calculate the right amount of Power to become a super-saiyan," Goku answered with a straight face.

"WHAT?! Give me that chalk!" the Saiyan Prince said while nearing the black-board, studying it with a determined expression.

"Let's see...three minus four..." the man muttered while counting on his fingers.

"Hohohoho!" the Earth Saiyan snorted while trying to suppress his laugh.

He loved Un-Awake Vegeta, it was kind of self-gratifying to use some improbable fake-training and off-hand comments to launch the man on a Quest for the oh-so-wanted Super Saiyan Form.

Hoy! The man had more than once almost-killed him, even Goku had the right to have some well deserved revenge.

**10 - 4 (Baki the Grappler) - **

"DAMN IT!" Yujiro yelled as he was bitch-slapped to the other side of the underground arena under the eyes of the awed audience.

"Let's see if you like this punch, you bastard!" the giant of a man bellowed while charging his opponent again, his fist hitting with a dull _**WHAM!**_ On the un-fazed man's chest.

"Wow, you hit hard! I bet that you would make at least to Rank S! Not very high, but at least you wouldn't be a Rank A, that would be a pity," the other man said while flicking the, until that moment, '_Strongest Being on the Planet'_ on the forehead and launching him all the way back and out of the Arena.

"What was that man's name, Baki?" Doppo Orochi (Awake) asked to their Universe's Anchor with a very amused expression.

"His name is Saitama, otherwise known in the Hub as "_One-Punch Man_" he is VERY strong," Baki answered with a smirk, watching in satisfaction as the foaming-at-the-mouth Hanma charged once again the bald man dressed with a long cape.

"FUUUUUCK!" Yujiro screamed as he was sent flying once again.

"Enough to always win his fights with one punch, I see..." Doppo muttered with a nod.

"Come on, Sensei! You can win!" Saitama's apprentice, Genos, yelled from near Baki and the others.

"What do you think, Pickle? Will my father ever understand that he is out-matched?" Baki asked.

"Oh, dear! That is indeed hard to say, his life up-until now was all centered on his invincibility, having someone not of the _Hanma Bloodline_ defeating him is something his mind can't comprehend nor accept, so unless he drops dead I don't think he will ever admit defeat," the former caveman (Awake) answered while stroking his chin in thought.

"He took well his lessons," Doppo muttered in awe.

"It had been harder having Harvard accept him actually, but those people made miracles...through several Loops, but we did it," Baki answered.

"I kind of wish you to not remember me about my past as a '_Brute'_ of that caliber, please," Pickle answered with a grimace.

"Eh! He got up-tight even," the Karate Master said with a snort.

"BAKI! What's the meaning of this? We were fighting under the restaurant and now I am here...AND WHO IS THE BALD FREAK?!" Yujiro yelled in rage.

"Oh..." Baki muttered with wide eyes.

"I fear that Mister Saitama had just punched your father strong enough to have him start Looping, Baki..." Pickle said with a worried voice.

"YOU! The caveman! Why are you here? And talking nonetheless!" the Hanma monster said with narrowed eyes.

"I suggest a strategic retreat this time since in his current state his Rage will kind of over-power us, thing that will result in our tragic, and very painful, demise..." said caveman proposed.

"Approved!" Doppo and Baki said at the same time

"We will keep him occupied, you three just go, and thank you for proposing him, even if not as strong as Sensei needed it was still a kind gesture," Genos said with a small bow.

"BAKI! COME BACK HERE! WE HAVE FIGHT TO FINISH! And you also must explain why we are all the way back here!" Yujiro said while fighting against Saitama's hold of his arm.

"Wanna see who reach first the most hidden place on earth?" Baki suggested.

"OKAY! ME FIRST!" the other two answered, already sprinting away an already half-way towards the exit.

"WAIT! THAT'S CHEATING!" the young man yelled, hosting his shrieking girlfriend on his shoulder before joining the running duo.

"BAAAAAAAAAKI!" Yujiro yelled while giving chase.

Baki was all for fighting his father, but with the man now aware of the Loops, well, things had just gotten complicated enough to have him for once choose retreat instead of fighting, especially with the way Yujiro was foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

**10 – 5 (Kung Fu Panda)**

Tigress felt a strange lurch in her stomach before a fierce light almost blinded her, when she finally managed to regain her composure she saw, to her shock, that she was once again in front of Master Oogway (!) as he had just choose Po to be the Dragon Warrior.

"_WHAT?!"_ she thought in shock, looking around in astonishment as the Arena exploded from the celebrations, and even if her fellow Furious Five were showing similar shock, she almost knew they were feeling that for the choice itself more than the situation.

"I am...back? Why? We had just won against that peacock and then...am I really back?" she muttered.

"Can you believe it? Old Master Oogway choose him," Monkey said in surprise.

"There must be a reason, Monkey, we will ask to Master Shifu later, he didn't seem surprised himself," Viper answered.

That was what caught Tigress' interest, even if the words were the same, their Master was acting in a strange way, and she planned to discover the whole thing.

"Listen, he seems as surprised as we are, maybe...maybe we should see if he REALLY is cut to become the Dragon Warrior, as Viper said, there must be a reason why he was chosen," she said.

"You are taking this well," Mantis said with a chuckle.

"I know..." she muttered while discreetly following the Panda and the two Kung Fu Masters.

"Really? Again?" she heard Po said in disbelief.

"_Again?_" she thought, confused.

"That was indeed surprising," Shifu answered.

"I mean...I even got a seat ALL THE WAY BACK! I stood perfectly still and did not try to interfere..." the Panda said with a shocked tone of voice.

"Then what happened?" Shifu asked.

"The seat collapsed...by itself...then I fell down among the crowd and a near cart acted like a catapult, launching me in from of Master Oogway," Po admitted.

"By itself? Like if under stress from..._Cough!_ Excessive body-mass, perhaps?" Shifu asked with a snort, shocking Tigress more than the being back itself.

MASTER SHIFU HAD JUST MAKE A JOKE! She knew somewhere an angel had just died a messy death from that.

"Ha-ah! Very funny, Master Shifu...it was an accident," Po said with a fake laugh.

"There are no accidents," Master Oogway said with a little laugh himself.

"We know, Master..." Shifu said with a sigh.

"Just like it is not an accident that someone is spying on us," the old turtle answered while opening the doors enough to let Tigress stumble inside.

"Master Shifu?" she said looking down in shame.

"What are you doing here, Tigress?" Shifu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...I was hoping to talk you into giving Po a chance and..."

"And how do you know his name, if it is in fact the first time you meet him?" Oogway asked.

"Well...I am...I..." Tigress said, clearly looking for an answer.

"Ah! You are Looping! Welcome then!" Po said with a wide smile.

"Looping?"

"Time is repeating itself in a circle, Tigress, Po here is our Anchor, the one holding the Loops here on-going, meaning that he will be Awake pretty much always, if you stop at the dojo after our scheduled training, Me, Po and Master Oogway will explain how everything works and answer to you questions," Shifu answered.

"Okay...are the others Looping?" She asked.

"I fear not, you are the first of the Five to Awake, probably because the one _closer_ to our dear Anchor," Oogway answered.

"Well, yes..we ARE good friends, or so I like to think," Po answered with an embarrassed expression.

"We are, we are," Tigress admitted with an half-hearted grunt.

"Thank you," the Panda said with a small smile.

"So...the Anchor, even more important now, won't start boasting about it now?" she asked with a smirk.

"I do not boast...maybe sometime, but not always," he admitted shyly.

"Can I ask why him, Master? No offense, but why choosing him as an Anchor?" Tigress asked, curious.

"We don't know, I can only say that it was not an accident since there are no..." Oogway said

"WE KNOW!" The others said with a Groan.

"...No respect for the elderly," the old turtle said while shaking his head.

**10 – 1: after a while, the whole Quest for the One Ring gets tedious, so better cut-it short whenever possible.**

**10 – 2: Stoic is not brony material apparently, that and he should stop taunting the Admins.**

**10 – 3: the idiotic hero is fun and all, but they too have feelings, Goku grew-up in the wild, it was not actually his fault (mostly), and he IS pretty smart when he wants to.**

**10 – 4: _One-Punch __M__an_ is a great manga, just like Baki the Grappler, and personally, and seeing the Bastard, super-strong Yujiro getting tossed around by a man that was not Baki was something that I wanted to see done just once, so I did it myself ^ ^.**

**10 – 5: Tigress first Loop, let's see how she will fare from now own, I may even write a Loop where SHE trashes Tai-lung instead of Po, just for a laugh or two XD.**


End file.
